Matchmake the Matchmaker!
by ephemeralstorm
Summary: (formerly A Match for the Matchmaker) Cana never noticed it before but the white-haired mage had been lending a hand to all the couples in their guild. Everything started when the bored drunkard had gotten it into her head to make a little matchmaking of her own. Let's see how that'll turn out.
1. Chapter 1

"Sometimes Mira, that smile you're giving gives me the absolute creeps," said Cana after receiving the barrel of booze she requested.

Mira hadn't noticed she was smiling and she quickly blushed.

"Sorry. It's just that. Look at them. All in the right places. It makes me happy."

Cana scanned the guild from left to right to see what Mira was talking about. Everything was normal in her opinion. The guild was a classic chaos. Natsu and Gray were at each other's throat again. Lucy was holding Natsu off by pulling him by his waist failing miserably while he roars on getting fired up. Juvia was mimicking the gesture but hers was more of a back hug and Cana could swear there are floating hearts everywhere emanating around her skin. Gray was answering every word Natsu says while unsuccessfully trying to remove Juvia from his back. Somewhere near the vicinity, dangerously near, Erza was offering to feed Jellal with a spoon of strawberry cake causing the latter to blush heavily trying to refuse probably out of embarrassment. Erza managed to drag him into the guild when she saw him around the area a while ago urging him to relax a little. On the side, Levy was reading a couple of books on the long table, with Gajeel across him who looked like he was engrossed in a book when he was just using it to cover his face while napping. On the side near the bar, Ever was bickering with Elfman over useless things. They just seem to love arguing. Everything else was the same as always.

"What? Looks pretty normal to me," Cana said resuming drinking and she choked. "Couples!"

Mira was smiling even more now. "Right?"

"They are everywhere! You!"

"What did I do?" Mira feigned ignorance as she placed the dishes she wiped on top of each other.

"You did this! You always pair them up in missions, you give weird advises to Juvia, you asked your brother to serve the drinks to the Raijinshuu," And then she realized something. "You knew! You knew Jellal was there when you asked Erza that favor. You… you gave Levy that book!"

"Beauty and the Beast is a good book."

"You're wicked!"

"My Cana, whatever are you talking about." But Mira never ceased to smile.

"Creepy." Cana could never understand Mira's obsession with pairing everybody up. "Well, why don't you hook me up with a boyfriend? You seem to have the knack for it." And then she noticed a sly change in the take-over mage's eyes. "You didn't? Who the hell is it?"

"I'm not sure yet. This may take some time. Now that Gildarts knows you're his daughter, I have to pull some strings. He may be drinking with him as of this moment."

"I don't think I want to know what you're up to. Get the hell out of my love life or the nonexistence of it. Or just spare me!"

Mira just giggled. She knows she's doing her a favor and Cana needs someone who could measure up to her drinking obsession, someone who could win on her drinking bets. Mira's going to have a hard time with this new project of hers and she's not even sure if it will work but everything's worth a try. And she does think despite their age difference, they have the same maturity level. They should be a perfect match.

"While we're at this, I wonder who our matchmaker likes" Cana gave her a mischievous look. Mira started to blush. It's not like she's very sure about how she feels yet but she does a lot of thinking these days and she narrowed her list to just one person. It surprised her really how he seemed to be so perfect all of a sudden when she never really thought about it until the number of couple in their guild piled up. And maybe it was the old rivalry she had with Erza but she was a little challenged when she heard about Erza and Jella's little encounter at the beach as narrated by Happy. Though she's probably their number one fan now, she's never going to let go of the little surge of jealousy she felt when Erza has found her mate. And Mira picked a really hard-to-get choice for a partner, one who never seems to get affected by her charms that she's not even sure she sees her as a woman.

"You seem to be taking my question rather seriously. Is our matchmaker smitten?"

"Cana! No. Well. I'm doing the matchmaking here so don't even think about stripping me off my job."

"I come in here after a painful job and I hear the word 'stripping'. I must be lucky. What's this about?" Laxus just came back from an S-class job that took him a month. But judging from the looks of him who came out with only a few scratches, he handled that well.

"Oh, Laxus. You're back," was all Mira could say.

"Yes, and give me the usual."

"Laxus sama!" came the loud call of the self-proclaimed leader of the Thunder God Tribe who swore loyalty over Laxus. He came running into their direction, along with the other two members who came well-informed about his arrival because of that shout and they were all over him in an instant. At some point in his life, he has gotten used to them clinging to him so he gives no damn about it.

"Wow Laxus. Despite being the total ass, you managed to scoop a bunch of loyal minions." Cana was met with Ever's deadly glare which thankfully was inactive or she would have turned to stone already. Bickslow was just plain amused while Freed has released an ominous aura. "I'll have your throat cut out for mouthing such insolence to Laxus-sama!" while he unsheathe his sword. Mira came and tapped Freed's shoulder while she served the drinks to every one of them.

"Now now. Calm down. We already have enough damage for one day," she said as she pointed to the big hole in the wall as Erza went berserk and threw the Ice and Fire Mage out when Natsu's slipper accidentally ruined her cake.

"Listen well Freed. It won't do us any good if you wake the demon. Two berserk S-class chicks on the loose will be this guild's downfall."

"Why thank you for understanding Laxus."

Laxus just smirked. Freed calmed down. "I shall do as Laxus-sama orders but I will not have you badmouthing him again."

Ever continued to glare at Cana but is soon distracted by Bickslow who gave her a drink.

"Yea. Yea. Geez." While adding 'over protective rugrats!" in a whisper before she drank. And then Cana noticed something. Mira was… Is she? She looked closely. She is! The demon mage is blushing, ever so slightly, but she is. Someone near is making her. She looked around and caught Laxus staring at Mira. If she wasn't paying any attention she might not have noticed it.

"Ow. I am so going to enjoy this." Cana was having all kinds of thoughts. She was bored lately and a little matchmaking for their very own matchmaker seems like a cool pastime.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** So I have been thinking about this plot lately. And I got excited, I started writing it. I'm going to update as soon as I can. This is just a little intro. _


	2. Chapter 2

"What's this about?"

Lucy was just as puzzled as everyone else when Cana called for an emergency all-girls meeting at Fairy Hills. They were now gathered at the back of the dormitory where the structure and trees provided shade. "I had to run around Magnolia to escape Natsu which was really hard considering he has sensitive nose. I got lucky Gray happened to pass by and while they were distracted, I skipped out. Let's just hope they don't break anything." Though Lucy doesn't really believe that.

_I got lucky Gray happened to pass by… I got lucky Gray happened to pass… I got lucky with Gray…_

"WHY ARE YOU LUCKY WITH GRAY-SAMA LOVE RIVAL?!" Juvia was suddenly enraged and Lucy felt small all of a sudden.

"I didn't do anything!" Lucy squirmed.

"Girls! We have a mission!" Cana started, successfully disrupting everyone who started gathering around her, from their previous activity. They were all curious about what Cana has to say.

"Wait, I don't see Miss Mira anywhere," Wendy noticed while scanning the whole crowd of female fairy tail mages.

"That's right. Why did you ask me to keep this a secret from Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked.

"That's because she's the mission."

"Now this could be interesting," says Evergreen who suddenly took interest in the situation.

"I don't even know if I should involve you in this." Cana realized that if she was going to hook up Mira and Laxus, her greatest obstacle would be the Raijinshuu.

"Why shouldn't I be involved in this? You let even Wendy in, not to mention her cat!"

"Exceed!" Carla corrected.

"Whatever." Ever just sneered at her.

"Because this involves your precious Laxus too." Cana interrupted.

"Why would you involve Laxus?! I won't have you laying even a hair on him!" Ever exclaimed.

"Relax, would you? And you asked me why I shouldn't let you in on this."

"Calm down Evergreen," Erza patted Ever's shoulder. "Let's hear what mission involves Laxus and Mira. If it's a mission that even two S-class Mages cannot handle, we must not take it lightly."

"But if they can't even do it…" Lucy started.

"There is nothing Laxus cannot do."

"But I didn't hear any mission from Mira-nee."

"As long as Gray-sama is okay."

"How are we going to be of any help?" Laki asked.

"This could be tough! I should contact Alzack and let him put Asuka in a safe place."

Levy, who was quietly sitting on a nearby rock, gently closed her book and looked up at Cana whose face was getting sour and sourer by the minute. "I got it. You're going to pair them up!"

"Thank you! There. Someone got brains!"

"**WHAT?!**" was everyone's reaction.

"Apparently our Mirajane needs some helping. She's been pairing you up with your partners…"

Levy - "What partners?"

Erza - "Who's going to get married?"

"Juvia is going to marry Gray-sama!" Somewhere along those lines, there's a fairy tale going on in Juvia's head as usual.

Explaining shouldn't be this hard. "Just let me talk first. Mira is always taking care of all of us and she rarely gets out of the guild because she's always working her tail off. She needs to loosen up."

"Mira-san does work really hard. She hardly gives me anything to do. But why Laxus-san?" Kinana asked.

"Because when we were talking yesterday, I saw a little pink flush in her cheeks when he was there and I saw Laxus looked strangely at her if only for a second. They like each other, I think. But that's not important."

"How is that not important?" Lucy asked.

"And if someone wasn't busy glaring at me the whole time, she'd have noticed that too," Cana continued, ignoring Lucy.

"Hmpf, I will not have you manipulating Laxus!" Ever started walking away. "I will tell him about this if…"

"You will do well to keep this a secret!" Erza was suddenly looming over her. Evergreen backed down almost instantly. "I concur," she yelped.

"What is this plan?" And suddenly Erza, with her knightly stance, has stars in her eyes. She was loving the idea.

"Why are you so excited all of a sudden?" Lucy asked in a whisper but Erza must have heard it.

"Why?" And Erza turned serious. "Because they have been two of my longest friends and I regret that I have never noticed how much they love each other. I have been insensitive for too long thus I will help them get together to the best of my ability!" She nodded, proud of herself. "I will make my friends happy!"

"And now they love each other?" Lucy mentioned questioningly.

"Mira-nee and Laxus! That's just…" Lucy was hoping someone could say it out loud. "…perfect!"

And Lucy gave up with making sense.

"Thank you for the enthusiasm but we have a problem here."

"What is it?" asked Levy.

"Those two idiots aren't going to confess their feelings anytime soon and I don't even know how to make them realize it." This was not her game after all. This was a challenge she gave herself. If Mira wasn't the object of this game, Cana would go and seek her advice.

"Good luck with that! If they do like each other, an idea which I still think has grounds for questioning, nothing could get those two to act unless you give them love potions!"

Everyone looked at Ever, with all the ideas gathering in their heads.

"That's it! Thank you for the suggestion Green!" Cana teased.

"Wait a minute. I will not let Laxus drink anything weird and that's final!" Ever stood her ground. She was prepared to fight for this.

"Fine then," Cana said realizing she cannot persuade Ever on this one. "Let's have Mira drink it. Laxus would never turn down that walking temptation."

"Love potions didn't work out fine when Juvia brought it the first time," Lucy felt the need to remind them of the love potion incident in their guild a long time ago.

"Juvia didn't think the love potion worked."

"I didn't think it was a love potion at all," says Bisca.

"We don't have a love potion." Wendy stated the obvious.

"That is a problem." Now Cana was back in her thoughts.

"I can make one. I read a book with the ingredients…" Suddenly everyone was in high spirits, except Evergreen of course, who refused to take any part in this though she was the one who suggested it in the first place however unintentional that was, but she was a wee bit curious so she stayed; and Carla who refused to give any statement though she seemed interested enough to listen.

"Levy! You're a savior! How long can you make it?" Cana was suddenly amused with how this is turning out.

"Mmm… if we gather the right ingredients, I can make it tonight and it'd be ready by tomorrow."

"Wait a minute! Won't Mira get mad if she finds out?" Lucy thought loudly.

And they were suddenly imagining the demon Mirajane on the background with her long claws glaring at them, causing a moment of silence among the group of previously excited fairies.

"I'll take care of that. She won't find out!" _Hopefully_. But Cana didn't feel the need to speak the last word out loud.

"Why would Mira be mad?" said Erza who never understood in the first place why everyone was keeping silent a while ago. "Assemble fairies. We shall gather the ingredients and we shall help make our dear comrades realize their love!" That was Erza who suddenly took charge. Who knew she could be somewhat romantic in her own gallant way.

Oh well, Cana thought. She was thrilled by the whole idea. And after Levy discussed the ingredients, everybody went out of their way to start the mission. Come to think of it, if this was successful, they would have helped in the making of the strongest pair in the guild and Cana's going to have a good laugh about it. She reveled in the idea before she stood up and looked for something to drink.

**-0-0-0-0-**

A little while later...

"Is there something bothering you Lucy?" Asked Lisanna who partnered with Lucy in looking for orange blossoms.

"I don't know. Is it really okay to be making love potions? Are you okay with your sister drinking it?"

Lisanna nodded happily. "I think it's a good idea."

And then shifted her gaze ahead, now smiling sadly. "When I came back from Edolas, I was really happy to see Mira-nee and Elf-niichan. I missed them so much that I couldn't believe there was a time that I felt contented in that alternate world. I was happy in Edolas but I never thought I could be happier until I was back and they came running to greet me. Mira-nee. She changed a lot."

Lucy never got to know the old Mirajane but everyone said she was a ruthless punk who bullied almost everyone in the guild and challenged Erza in every opportunity. Lucy could never get herself to imagine that.

"I heard she lost most of her magic abilities when I supposedly died. When I imagined how sad they must have been, I couldn't help but feel guilty."

Lucy noticed Lisanna was about to cry. She admired the Strauss siblings as they were very close and would do anything to protect each other. She never had any siblings of her own so she wouldn't know how it feels to have one but she wanted the kind of bond that Mira, Lisanna and Elfman has.

"You were lonely too when you lost them, weren't you? When someone leaves or dies, someone who cares about him or her naturally feels sad. It's not something to feel guilty about. You don't have to be guilty for being someone who your siblings dearly loved."

Lisanna looked at Lucy and smiled. "You're a good friend. Natsu should realize how lucky he is."

Lucy suddenly blushed. "What are you talking about? Natsu?! Why?"

Lisanna just giggled happily before she continued.

"Mira-nee often terrorizes back in the old days but as ruthless as she seemed to be at everyone back then, it was something that made Elf-nii and I happy. Before that, she distanced herself from everyone else. When she absorbed that demon and we got scorned by the townspeople, she thought she was not human, that she was a monster. She almost left Magnolia because of that. Elf-nii and I learned take-over magic so she wouldn't feel lonely anymore."

"You have an admirable relationship." This story she was hearing for the first time. And she was suddenly in awe about what they've been through.

Lisanna nodded. "Thank you. I thought about how my disappearance could affect them, hoping every day that they would continue to live on and stop being sad for my sake. I was really glad how it turned out and I am so proud of them for keeping strong. Elf-niichan grew muscles and told me he got stronger to protect Mira-nee and he will not let his weakness take me away again. Mira-nee became kinder. Not that she wasn't kind before but she was only ever kind and gentle to us, her siblings. I want Mira-nee to be happy. She was always taking care of us and Cana was right. Now that she takes care of everybody, she hardly ever does anything besides serving at the bar, not that she complains about it, but it would be nice to put her head into something else besides mothering us all."

"When you put it that way." This must be why everyone was so ecstatic about this project.

"But Laxus and Mira? Do they even like each other?"

"Hmmm," Lisanna wondered. "I'm not sure but Mira never talked about who she likes. She rarely talks about herself. I do think they look good together. They're both strong and they both need to get a little distracted every once in a while. Laxus is always out doing jobs."

"What if they find out about this and realize they don't like the idea of us manipulating them." And at that exact moment when Lucy mentioned it, they both imagined enraged scary versions of two of the strongest mages in the guild.

"Let's not think about it," Lisanna broke the image. "Hey, orange blossoms!" And they ran to collect it. And while they were returning to give Levy the ingredients, Lucy thought that even though she still insists that this was a weird idea, it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Besides, she too was curious about how this would turn out. It could be fun! She hopes.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Wow! Thank you for the reviews and for favoriting and following. They're an inspiration! As for the pairing... I'm thinking of a twist. Or not. I'll just leave you to your ideas until I get the hang of mine. I'm not even sure yet how this will turn out. Every time I type the words, the ideas keep piling up in my head. I'll try to update soon though I'm going to be busy tomorrow (oh! It's tomorrow already!) so I'm not promising when, but it's coming. Please look forward to it. Happy reading! =)_


	3. Chapter 3

"I did it! It's done!" shouted Levy who hastily opened the door ecstatically. Because she was extremely excited, she forgot everyone was in the guild causing her to blush really hard at her folly.

"Levy! You're a genius!" came Lucy who hugged her almost instantly the moment she announced her arrival. She realized the situation too late.

"Lucy-chan!" Wendy tried to stop her but she wasn't fast enough.

"What's done?" asked a curious Mira who had just delivered the order from Jet and Droy's table and was now returning to the bar counter.

"Tch. A little secrecy won't hurt," murmured Cana who was sitting with Macao and Wakaba. It was a good thing Levy wasn't swinging the potion for everyone to see. She almost panicked right then and there. "Must have been a good book Levy-chan!" she said loudly feigning drunkenness just to sway everyone's attention away from the entrance.

"Yes. Le.. Levy. It must be good! Indeed! Yes. Yes." Erza started laughing nervously hands on her waist as she stood up and probably realized the moment Levy announced her success that this was supposed to be done in secret, though she was seriously a really lousy actress.

"Luce! What book are you…" Natsu was walking towards Lucy when Erza was suddenly in front of him glaring him down to a pulp. "It's a book Natsu. Never question it anymore!"

"Ha…Hai!" Natsu sat on a nearby chair cowering stiff while Lisanna pats him in the head. "There there Natsu."

"Idiots!" Cana heard Ever say while drinking with the Raijinshuu and Laxus across the farthest table. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" asked Bickslow. Ever just sneered and threw a wooden cup on Elfman who was on the other table. "Be a man and give me some more drinks!"

"What's your problem?!" Elfman shouted but stood up anyway murmuring he's a man.

"Juvia musn't. Oh Juvia wants it! But Juvia wants to… Gray-sama!" she said and suddenly hugged Gray. "Oi. Oi. What's wrong with you again?! Hey!" as he tumbled on the floor with Juvia hugging him. "Juvia promised herself she will not use it again. I will love Gray-sama so much and she will give him babies! And they will live happily ever after!" Maybe Juvia was doing some reading of her own. Cana wasn't sure if Gray was all red from what Juvia said or from all her squeezing. Until Juvia noticed Gray's hands cupping her bottom and she sat and blushed madly on her own, travelling to La-la Land again.

"Ah Gray-sama. You are too forward. We can't do it here. I didn't know you want to have babies right away. But we must get married first. Ah. Mrs. Juvia Fullbuster!" Gray was still looking at his hands dizzily wildly blushing. "Get away from me woman!" "Gray-sama!" And she jumped on him again. They were a hopeless case. Gray will have to get used to it sooner or later. But at least Juvia won everyone's attention as they were all laughing at the comical sight.

Cana signaled for Levy and Lucy to come closer. The two skipped stiffly to her and Levy handed her the tube with a red liquid. Cana immediately hid it inside her blue bag.

"Just put it in her drink. It will work instantly," whispered Levy.

"Sorry Cana. I got too excited. I hope this works." Lucy winked as she and Levy went to another table sighing of relief.

Now Cana only has to put it in Mira's drink. But Mira doesn't drink anymore. It would be weird to offer her booze all of a sudden, even weirder if she offered her juice. Just then Kinana walked right past her to serve food on the Connell family table. Cana jumped from the table she was sitting on and put her arms around her. "Kinana-chan, why don't you be a good girl and get me another barrel of beer." And then she put the potion in her pocket when she was sure nobody was looking. "Pour this on a juice and offer it to Mira. It all depends on you now." Cana whispered as she moved away.

"Ehhh!" Kinana got all nervous. But she thought she was given an important task and she will not fail them.

Kinana went back to the kitchen, that room behind the bar counter, and started making an orange juice. She stealthily looked around but found the area clear and poured the red potion on the juice. She was carefully watching it. Nothing changed except for that one strange bubble that plopped in the middle but it was done. Now all she has to do was serve it to Mira.

"Kinana." And she went all panicky as she fumbled and hid the now empty tube in her pocket. Suddenly Mira was behind her. She almost had a heart attack!

"Are you alright?" Mira looked worried.

"Yea well. Haha. I was just tired. Would you like a drink?"

"Oh. No, you could have that. You look like you need it more than I do." Mira politely smiled. This is not happening! Kinana thought. She cannot drink it and it will be too suspicious to offer it without drinking it first but she can't drink it. What to do? She was all sweaty!

"Kinana-chan!" Wendy called from outside.

"Oh. It sounds like Wendy-chan. She must need something. Must be important. I'll go talk to her, haha. Here. I'll just make another one later," she handed the drink to Mira. "Must not keep her waiting." And she skipped out a little surprised that Wendy and Carla were sitting below the counter gesturing for her to keep quiet and Kinana sat down to hide herself too from the people at the guild.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I saw Mira coming. I thought you needed help. So, did she drink it?" Said Wendy in a very low voice. They edged ever so slowly to the door and peeked just as a glass was heard shattering.

"Mira!" Kinana, Wendy and Carla immediately went in and supported Mira who was weakly wobbling.

"I'm alright. It's just that." She pushed them away gently and put her palm on her forehead as she steadied herself. "I feel a little dizzy all of a sudden."

"Is everything alright?" Cana heard the sound of the breaking glass since she was focused on this particular part of the guild and went to check what happened. Nobody else seemed to stir as the sound of a glass breaking was pretty much normal in this guild anyway.

Suddenly, Mirajane stood up perfectly straight and she was positively glowing! "I'm fine. Oh dear, I shouldn't be standing around here. Everybody's waiting outside. That's funny. I felt a little woozy there for a second. But it doesn't bother me now. I'm all fired up! Yey! I guess I have to work my best or everybody will get unhappy."

She was smiling, widely. Something is wrong. This was a terribly bouncy Mira. She almost looked like she was happily drunk. Did the potion work? Cana as well as the other three witnesses found themselves holding their breaths. She was hopping. Yes. Mirajane Strauss, the demon, was definitely hopping, bizarrely chirpy as she headed to the door where Cana was eyeing her ever so cautiously.

"Are… Are you sure you're okay?" Did Levy get this right? Is this some kind of a side effect?

"Why would you think I'm not? I'm…" And suddenly Mira had her eyes fixed on one particular spot in the guild. And Cana saw a definite sparkle in her eyes. She followed her gaze and it went straight to where Laxus was sitting. It's working!

Glowing Mira has both her palms on her already pinkish face. "He's so dreamy."

Cana fought the urge to laugh. She could not imagine Mira acting like an infatuated teenager ogling over her crush and yet she's doing that right now. Cana could die laughing from this. She made sure to remember every moment starting from now.

"Well, go on and tell him."

"But I can't. What if he… he doesn't like me?"

"He likes you."

"He does?"

"Yes! All you have to do is flirt with him until he dies of nosebleed and he's yours!" Cana teased. She eyed a few of the girls giving her a questioning look and she gave them all a wink and a thumbs-up. They breathed. It looks like she wasn't the only one who was breathlessly confirming the result of their little ploy.

"Really? Then I will make him mine today!"

"Whoa there. Perky Mira! Aren't you being too fast?" This could be a pretty sight.

"But… I think. I think I'm in-love!" Mira looked at Cana with big watery puppy eyes, hopeful eyes, sparkly eyes!

Cana fought the urge to laugh. "Who the hell are you? Just. Get him." There might have been some side effects but the only thing they needed to do was for Mira to confess and everything will just somehow turn out right and then she and Lax…

"Freed, darling! I love you!"

**"WHAT?!"** Looks like the whole guild was just as surprised as she was.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I know. Classic love potion gone wrong! I've always known how this will end. I just have to think about what happens in between. Details! Details! Thank you for waiting. Til next chapter! =)_


	4. Chapter 4

What went wrong? She was sure. She couldn't be wrong. Mira was supposed to go after Laxus! She was supposed to sweetly confess to him and he was supposed to… she did not think that far yet… but not this. Certainly not this!

An over-crazed fangirl in the form of a beautiful white-haired model with big twinkling eyes was chasing an overly confused scared-out-of-his wits Freed everywhere in the guild pushing and throwing a lot of chairs and tables scattering things everywhere while the whole lot of guild members were somehow locked and immobilized in place with big unbelieving eyes.

Cana looked in Levy's direction hoping for a little enlightenment but she was just as bewildered.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran to Lucy shaking her in her stupor. "Mira is. She's Mira but she's not Mira! She's possessed! She's scary. Lucy! Lucy, wake up!"

Lucy woke up from deep shock. "Le…Levy. What's going on?" she asked the blue-haired mage beside her who was still recovering from her own fit of disbelief.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. It doesn't…"

"Who is that thing and why is she chasing Freed!" asked Lucy while eyes constantly keeping up with the dreamy aggressive Mira running around shouting her love confession loudly while chasing poor Freed who gets a whole load of goosebumps every time Mira catches and manages to hug him in which case he breaks free and the mad cycle continues.

"That is a particularly disturbing change." Said Pantherlily, gaining composure as he recovered from falling due to initial shock.

Levy was crying. "But that's not how the potion works! Mira should…"

"What potion?" Gajeel who just came back from the loss of his senses heard what Levy and Lucy were talking about.

"Potion?" seconded Natsu with a questioning look on his face.

Both of the girls yelped guiltily. Gajeel eyed them accusingly.

"I swear it wasn't supposed to be this way!" cried Levy

...

"Freed darling, why are you running away from me? Don't be shy!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Freed suddenly gathered some of his strength and stopped to turn around, causing Mira to stop too and look at him with big asking eyes, head slightly tilted.

"But how can I do that when you're so handsome and oh so perfect and you're there!" bounced a red-faced-smiling-eyes Mira with palms on her cheeks.

Freed was about to draw his sword. "Get out you some kind of demon inside Mira. Fear the power of my Dark Écriture and…" he was just about to activate his right eye but Mira threw herself and hugged or, more accurately, hanged herself on his neck until they fell together effectively disarming him again.

"Oooh.. You like me so much that you want to see even my demon. Would you like me to transform…"

"**HELL NO!"** cried everyone in unison which startled perky Mira for a while looking all around with round big wondering eyes before she turned her attention back to the missing Freed under her. "Freed darling! I wonder where you are." And hopped merrily looking for Freed.

…

"Something's wrong. This is not any Mira I know. And why does this scene look familiar? I somehow think this Mira is scarier than the demon Mira." Gray asked Juvia whom he noticed was looking rather intensely at Mira.

"Juvia…" then she started crying biting her white handkerchief. "Juvia fears her character is stolen!"

"You're more worried about that?!"

…

"Something's not right." Wakaba said suddenly serious.

"Quiet Mira, Bully Mira, Kind Mira and now a Perky Mira! Don't you think they all seem…"

"Lovable!" chorused both Macao and Wakaba, hearts for eyes.

"Dad!" Romeo cried, palm on his face.

"Perverts!" Laki commented at the duo.

…

"Miss Cana, what did we just do?" asked Wendy who was feeling all sorts of guilty in this turn of events.

"Did I do something wrong?' worried Kinana.

"Well, this couldn't be right." commented Carla.

"Why would you think that?" says Cana in her drunken voice as she finished gulping a large amount of beer. She was so confused, she decided to drink. She was still stuck on the idea that something's off. Something's definitely off. She couldn't be wrong at how Mira blushed and how Laxus stole a glimpse at her. Was she wrong? Then she remembered Freed was also there. Was Mira blushing all the while because of him?

Cana looked at Laxus. He looked unreadable but he was looking all the while at Mira. Then again, so was everyone else! Why can't this big gruff show a little emotion? Now Cana wasn't sure anymore. But what the hell!

"This turned out fine. Mira's distracted from her job! She's having fun. No one's hurting." Then Cana felt a piercing stare directed at her from the sad lone victim who was currently under the counter. "Except for one," she added. "But come on! He might as well enjoy this!"

"You did this!" Freed mouthed from his hiding position and pointed his finger to Cana accusingly.

"Oh ho! I was just as surprised as you are," she replied about to go on another round of drinking. She seemed to not get enough of booze today more than any other day.

"You will pay for…" Freed stood up as soon as he realized he was somehow getting conned but then…

"Found you!" And Freed ran towards the kitchen followed by an excited Mira.

…

"That didn't turn out well." Evergreen murmured.

"You have something to do with this?" Laxus asked . His back was towards Ever so she wasn't able to see how he looked like but he sounded stern.

And so Ever stiffened. Technically, she was the one who came up with the idea of that stupid love potion but she was opposed to it. She tried. She didn't agree with it. Well she never stopped them but she did not help make it. She's not part of this.

"You knew about this? Ever's in trouble," whispered Bickslow mockingly.

"_Ever's in trouble! Big trouble!_" chorused his little flying dolls repeatedly.

"Would you stop that?! Or I swear I'll turn you to stone!"

The dolls stopped talking and jumping around. "My bad. I was only kidding." Then Bickslow crossed his arms and lightly bumped her with his elbow. "So… Is this your fault?"

"I was opposed to this I swear!"

"You will tell me what this is about! NOW!" roared Laxus who was gritting his teeth.

"Yes!" whimpered Ever. Bickslow, amused, sensed real trouble and backed away.

Then she started telling him everything leaving the part when her big mouth came up with the idea of a love potion but she sensed she was safer that way. Laxus was getting annoyed and annoyed by the minute.

…

Freed went out from the kitchen pulling himself out of Mira who had a tight grip on his red double breasted coat that was a button short of getting removed, his belt somehow gone.

"Freed, darling. Why are you running away? Am I not good enough?" Pouted Mira who gave no effort in standing there while Freed was giving all his strength to get away. Seemed like even at this current state, she still has the strength of the demon.

"You're not Mira! You're worst than the demon! Hands off me!"

"You mean, you do not like me?" Her glow was slowly dying replaced by a dark aura. Mira was short of crying! Everybody was staring at them suddenly afraid of making a single noise.

"But… But. You said he likes me!" She pointed at Cana accusingly while crying out loud. All eyes were on Cana who dreaded this might happen. Oops. She was at a loss for words. She decided she didn't like this new Mira which she unfortunately created. Double oops!

"You said I only have to flirt with him. Oh!" And she stopped crying and her glowing white aura came back. She looked like someone who had just thought of a great idea. She let go of Freed who stumbled on the floor and looked at her with a growing fear and then instinctively backed away.

Cana gulped. This is not going her away. She had a bad feeling about this.

Mira transformed into her skimpy bright orange swimsuit shocking everyone in the guild, the males in danger of nosebleeds. She posed in one of those gravure poses where she puts her arms under her breast and leaned forward emphasizing her curves.

Freed was utterly shocked. Cana refused to believe this was her idea! Although in truth, if she wasn't expecting a totally different ending, this could have made her day but then again, now that everybody knows she started this, she was betting she was not going to have very good days ahead.

"Come here Freed darling. I am yours."

Every guild member had their mouths open. Every man was drooling. Everybody but one.

Freed had recovered from having his mouth wide open and started looking at Mira unbelieving. "I refuse to continue! I will not…" And his speech was cut short when Mira crawled to him and came dangerously close. "Oh no Freed. Don't be too shy!" Freed, who cannot seem to take it anymore, turned to stone, unmoving, due to too much shock.

And then something snapped. And bolts of lightning suddenly struck in random spots in the guild causing everybody to yelp and get scared out of their wits. This was literally a shock! How many times will this gaudy guild be left speechless in one day!

Laxus stood up from his seat looking like doomsday awaits anyone who gets on his bad side and walked slowly but with a strong ominous presence that automatically makes everyone stay out of his way.

He took his fur-trimmed black coat from his back and wrapped it around Mira who looked equally shocked as everyone else and carried her on his shoulder with one strong arm. Freed, who recovered from his state of stone after that lightning display, gaped at that looming presence in front of him. Laxus was currently scowling at him. "I… I can explain L.. Laxus-sama!" he stuttered breaking the silence. Mira suddenly jumped, managing to get away from a surprised Laxus, and hugged Freed until he was back to being immobilized. Laxus irritatingly brought her back to his shoulder.

Mira started swinging her legs in front of Laxus giving him light punches on his back. "Let me go Sparky!"

If they weren't concerned about their own lives, every Fairy Tail member would be laughing right now as Mira kept calling the Lightning Dragonslayer 'Sparky'. Unfortunately one of them doesn't have the brains to keep quiet.

Natsu was laughing his head out. "Sparky! Man that suits you!" was his last words as one bolt of lightning electrocuted him.

Laxus glared at Cana. She was not getting out of this one, was she? Gulp.

"Hey listen Spar…" she coughed. Despite the fun of it, she doesn't have a death wish. "Laxus, I had good intentions, believe it or not... which I think you don't believe. Before you kill me, hear me at least. What's so wrong about this? At least now we know who Mira likes and the effects of the potion will wear off sometime. Right Levy?!" Come to think of it, she never really asked Levy how that potion works.

Levy was not too enthusiastic suddenly getting involved in this conversation. She doesn't have a favorable answer after all.

"Well, see. It doesn't wear off!"

Cana drank the remaining half of her barrel of booze. If she was going to die, she's going to die contentedly drunk.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** I'm about to disappoint a lot of shippers from here on. But I'm trying to keep them all in character (well, a little twist on Mira but... you get my point) so please do continue reading. Have fun! I do love a good Fairy Tail humor._


	5. Chapter 5

_____**Author's Notes:** _Well, I did mention a twist so you were rightfully warned. Please keep that in mind. =) 

_Also, I never disclaimed it because it was so obvious but just in case. I'm just borrowing Fairy Tail and its characters from their rightful owner - Hiro Mashima. Because he makes them so likeable. =)_

* * *

"What the hell do you mean?!" Laxus was positively scary, frustrated, annoyed and there were not enough words to describe his growing exasperation.

Levy instinctively hid behind Gajeel. She felt safer that way. Everyone was suddenly interested in what she has to say.

She popped her head out but she was too scared to look Laxus in the eye so she decided the floor was more friendly. "Well, see. The potion was made so the person who drinks it becomes more confident about the one he or she loves. Most of us have someone they like, but oftentimes we are unsure about our feelings so we deny it or not do anything about it, in fear of rejection." She tightened her grip on Gajeel's arm suddenly blushing at what she's saying. Gajeel was lightly blushing himself so he just looked away suddenly interested in the ceiling.

"The potion takes away that fear. It makes you more certain of your feelings. It was only supposed to show you the person who occupies your heart the most after you drink it subsequently giving you the courage to confess. It's not something that wears off because its effect is instant and it wasn't supposed to change anything else. I've read every bit of info regarding it and it doesn't make sense why this is happening. I honestly have no idea why Mira became like that! I will never let my friends drink anything with weird side effects .Please believe me." She cowered behind Gajeel.

"Maybe you made a mistake?" Ever commented.

"That's impossible! I was careful. I did everything precisely as instructed! I checked and rechecked. I even... There was no mistake!"

"What if…" Lucy started saying.

"No! I am 100% sure. I just don't know how this could happen but I did my research thoroughly. I am not wrong on this one. Honest!"

Laxus was beginning to lose his patience. What this little script mage mean to say is he's going to have to put up with this kid-like Mira who was crazy-bent on loving Freed. Hell if he doesn't do anything about it! He looked at Freed who was still unmoving. He was never really good in the presence of scantily clad women and Laxus was silently grateful for that or else he wouldn't know what to do if Freed were to..

He was getting really annoyed about all this so he glared at the main culprit – Cana, who was cursing herself for still being sober. Getting drunk in this type of situation will at least keep her from thinking of an appropriate dying message, seeing as she's the one currently on the receiving end of that frightful glare.

"How do I say sorry without making you mad?" was Cana's weak attempt for mercy.

"Any last words?" Laxus gritted his teeth, sparks of lightning flying everywhere near his vicinity. He was really angry right now!

"Well, can't we wait for my dad? Before you murder me? We haven't really bonded enough." Where is that old man when she needs him?! He's the only one right now who'd be on par with an enraged Laxus! Wait a minute! Why would this whole thing make him mad? If anyone should get angry about this, it should be Freed! Or Mira, if she's in her right mind, but thankfully she isn't. Well now, something Cana was grateful for about all this.

Does this mean Laxus actually liked Mira? Isn't that why she thought this was a good idea in the first place, because Cana thought they looked good together? But then, Mira liked Freed if her little charade a while ago didn't prove it enough, and not him. If so, then he has all sorts of reasons to get mad at her. Did she truly mess this up? She was going to die tonight and she might just really deserve it.

Laxus was still glaring at Cana but she seemed to have drifted off to her own train of thoughts. He was not going anywhere with this. If Levy was right, then what was he supposed to do? While Levy was talking, he was more and more annoyed - more to himself. Mira continued to wiggle her way out of his arms but he was never letting this one on the loose. He was aware that his actions were not making sense now, but what does making sense has to do with all this anyway?

Then she stopped moving. She seemed to have calmed down, or was she sleeping? He decided to put her to bed. Maybe that'll clear her head a bit so he turned around carrying Mira. And that was what Makarov , Fairy Tail's Guild Master, saw when he arrived.

…

Makarov just came back from a very tedious meeting where he, as guild master, was required to attend. He barely managed to talk his way out of every damage his members cause every time they go out to do jobs, reasoning that some things were uncontrollable and it is of utmost priority that the job is done. He was still however required to pay some of the major damages which include wrecked stores, burned farms, soaked properties, drowned ships and a missing town.

He was calculating what little is left on their budget when he opened the guild door and what he found impaled him. The tables and chairs, some recently replaced, were scattered everywhere, and some were burned to a crisp. Glasses and plates were broken, food and beer splashed on the floor. There was even that definite hole in the wall. His poor guild, a complete disaster! Everything was a complete mess. Well done kids! He gave up thinking about the budget.

But then he noticed something strange. Everybody looked stunned. Levy looked like she was about to cry behind Gajeel, Lisanna was beside an unconscious Elfman (yes. He never recovered from his sister's actions), Natsu looked like he was struck by lightning. Lightning?

"Laxus!" He looked at his grandson who was walking away carrying Mira who seemed unconscious as well on his shoulder. Makarov noticed Freed was down on the ground looking pretty beat up. Cana looked like she was rather confused. Did Laxus have another fit? Makarov cannot believe it. He already excommunicated him because of his previous rebellion and he was already pardoned because he actually changed. Did they get it all wrong?

"Explain to me at once what you did this time!"

"Sorry to disappoint you gramps but I actually didn't start this mess. You'll find that Cana will be able to explain it more accurately." said Laxus who didn't bother to look back or stop.

"Is there truth to what he says?" Makarov asked Cana who was at that moment smiling enigmatically like she just figured something out.

"Well, I might have done something really stupid but I think I might have just discovered something really good."

This guild was never good in giving straight answers. Bunch of brats! He was used to it but it's damnably frustrating! These kids will never learn!

In times like this, he would turn to Mira who usually scolds him at this point for not doing anything which he intended to do but then again. Where is Mira? And then he remembered.

"Laxus! Where the hell are you taking Mira?!" Laxus was already halfway up the stairs to the 2nd floor.

"That's damn obvious Gramps!" yelled Laxus.

"Laxus! I know you're old enough to do that but I will not let you take advantage of our dear sweet Mira!"

Laxus almost stumbled over. What was this old man thinking?! He turned his head back and shouted angrily at Makarov, scowling and somewhat embarrassed. "Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself old man! I'm only going to let her rest on the sleeping quarters upstairs where no one can bother her!"

Makarov who was plugging his ears by his fingers a while ago yelled back. "Well, you're a healthy young man and you're carrying a beautiful unconscious woman. Can you blame this old man for thinking what's 'damn obvious'?!"

"That is not what 'damn obvious' is!" He shouted in reply and then turned around. "I refuse to answer anymore, perverted old man!" He gritted his teeth and walked away.

"This perverted old man is your grandfather! And I'm not a perverted old man! Laxus!" He cried jumping left and right.

"Yea, yea. Like I said. I'm only taking her to bed."

"If that's the case, make sure to take good care of her." Makarov knew he would. He just loves to tease this old kid. He doesn't know what happened to Mira and why she was unconscious but he was sure Cana would and he would ask her what happened. There was just one problem. Cana's gone!

The guilty ones always manage to escape fastest!

"Well if you're not giving me explanation why my guild's a wreck, get your asses moving and fix this rundown place and do some actual jobs so this guild could actually earn more jewels than it can actually pay! And for the nth time, stop wrecking anything or I'm retiring before I get buried in debts!" And then everyone got moving, scattering themselves trying to do something useful, like cleaning and carpentry. This wretched lot! Well, he's used to it. That's what makes them all interesting. But all the jewels he's going to spend. He's going to need the strongest alcohol available.

…

Lucy was helping Lisanna drag her brother to the wall with much effort considering Elfman's size, between the charcoal-colored Natsu who was thankfully just sleeping now since he's breathing even and the stiff Freed who looked like he was turned to stone by Evergreen. They sat down in exhaustion facing each other in front of the unconscious muscle man.

"From all the battles he won, I guess Mira outwardly confessing her feelings proves most effective in knocking him out!" Lucy commented.

"And the great manly Elfman knocked down by his own sister. Full points to Perky Mira!" They both laughed from the irony of it.

"Lisanna, aren't you worried about Mira? I'm sorry it turned out this way."

Lucy was feeling sorry about what happened and guilty that she got excited about it despite her initial worry about using weird potions. Now Mira is not herself anymore, the guild's a wreck and Laxus… Laxus was acting all weird.

"Mira-neechan!" Lucy was suddenly distracted from her train of thoughts as Elfman woke up and bellowed in search of his sister, found Freed and held him by his collar. "What'd you do with my sister?"

Freed was still unresponsive though.

"Calm down, Elf-nii and put him down. Don't worry. Mira-nee's asleep."

Elfman blinked confused most probably as he had missed the whole messed-up event.

Lisanna explained everything to Elfman who was getting more and more dizzy about the crazy love potion and freaky perky Mira. Lucy noticed Freed was back to normal, somehow elegantly dressed again, shaken awake when Elfman threw him on the floor after Lisanna ordered to let him go. He looked serious and in deep thought and then he cried happy and then he cried sad and then he was back to being serious. He was acting a little crazy but Lucy can't blame him. He should be the most exhausted person around thanks to Cana's wild proposal. Speaking of Cana, she was nowhere to be found and Erza. And come to think of it. Where's Happy?

"I'm going to check on sis!" Elfman was standing up when Lisanna held his arms and urge him to sit again.

"Don't!" Lisanna said a little forcefully. "I mean, let's give her time to sleep."

"O-okay." Elfman said begrudgingly. "Why did you even agree to this Lisanna? She's our sister!"

"Oh. I'm sure it's going to turn out alright," said Lisanna who smiled knowingly. "Besides, it's the first time I saw Mira-nee really having fun!"

"Even when she's changed?"

"Lucy, you don't get it. It's because she changed."

Lucy was confused and she was sure Elfman was too. Freed was listening and now he, too, was wearing an enigmatic gentle smile... In which case, he comically cried sad again.

"I'm all fired up!" shouted Natsu who was still sleeping. Even in his dreams, he's still the same old brash Natsu.

"More like burned up!" commented Lucy and they all laughed.

"Get yourself useful! Playtime's over you brats!" That was Makarov. And they all dispersed, even Natsu who awakened and instinctively ran away.

…

Laxus was on his way to the far right of the second floor where the sleeping quarter was located, a small rest room next to the shower area, when he stopped on his track as a certain red head blocked his way.

He smirked. "Don't worry. I'm not going to harm her."

"I know. Mira should be safest when she's with you." Erza said. He just nodded in agreement to that comment.

"Laxus, are you okay?" asked Erza sadly.

"What are you spouting about Scarlet? Shouldn't you worry more on this crazy barmaid I'm carrying?"

"I am worried about Mira. I was part of this whole potion incident. I'm sorry." And she bowed at him. Laxus just nodded in acknowledgement and started walking but stopped as Erza stood up and spoke again just when he was about to pass her.

"But I believe in Levy. I saw her run to the library right after everyone got busy with her usual determined look. Right now, let's hope she finds a cure to bring Mira back to normal." He would like that too and if anyone can come up with a sensible solution, it's that little solid script mage.

"It's you I am more worried about, how you're taking this. Despite what happened, everybody had good intentions. When Cana told us she planned in getting you two together, I was overjoyed. I thought I was giving you a chance. I tried to help. I didn't think she would like somebody el…"

"This guild has yet to learn about minding their own business." Erza was about to apologize once again but was surprised at what he said next. "But it seems that's a trait unlikely for a guild that cares too much for each other."

Erza smiled at the truth in his words. Laxus was one of her oldest acquaintances in this guild and he has finally reverted back to the kind Laxus who cared deeply for the guild he often referred to once as family. He grew up and got corrupted by misunderstanding his father's excommunication and by his own self-doubt that rooted from being shadowed as the grandson of a guild master. His excommunication by his own grandfather ironically did him a lot of good. It was nice to have him back to his caring self, though he's too proud to admit it.

"That is true." She approved. "So what do you do now?"

He raised his brow. "Get this demon to her bed and hope she'll wake up normal. And don't worry about me. I'm through doing nothing. I'm not giving up just yet."

She smiled.

"I'd worry more on that blue haired tattoo face who's hell-bent on his atonement principle. I've seen you getting really friendly with him yesterday. Aren't you worried of his yet-to-be-seen fiancé?"

"Who? What?" And then Erza blushed a shade rivaling her hair. She just remembered them together during their training for the Grand Magic Games and Jellal did mention a fiancé, though, Erza smiled, he was never really good at lying. "Wait. How'd you know about that?"

Laxus just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He felt a slight movement on his shoulder but he must have imagined it.

"He… He's just a childhood friend!" But she continued to blush nevertheless.

"Yea. So you say." Smirked Laxus doubtfully.

She managed to calm down and slowly smiled at the odd thought that came into her head. "It's really strange, how we manage to survive countless battles and achieve great number of victories, and yet here we are, finding it extremely difficult to become truly honest with ourselves. Sometimes, I envy Juvia."

"Crazy woman does say whatever she wants."

"But isn't she stronger than us when it comes to matters of the heart." And then she remembered. "I'm sorry Mira's feelings are not favorable..."

"Like I said, worry about your own problem. I'll take care of mine." And he walked away. And then he heard Erza shriek. He turned around and saw a rather panicky Erza. A bead of sweat fell on her face. "N…nothing… Just remembered something… I.. G..go. Don't mind me. I was just… scr…screaming… to.." Stop talking Erza! She told herself.

Laxus was perplexed but thought nothing of it and continued walking to the room. He failed to see Erza gently smiling behind him as she walked away deciding to help the others below.

…

Laxus was sitting beside the bed staring at Mira who was peacefully sleeping. He managed to put her in bed, his fur coat under her. He put the blanket atop her to cover her as she was still wearing that swimsuit. Too revealing for his own peace of mind.

What would he do if she woke up into her Juvia counterpart. A vein popped in his forehead right above his right ear. He's going to go nuts if he hears her say 'Freed darling' one more freaking time!

It was his own lousy plan to keep himself away from her. What the hell gave him the idea that she was never going to fall for anybody? Was it the numerous suitors she dumped however politely, and threateningly if some idiotic moron harasses her too much? He remembered their scared faces when he gave them a death threat of his own. He had known her to be quite the matchmaker, skillfully manipulating her targets until she gets a favorable result. She loves pairing people up but she never ever harbored any interest in finding herself a match. He thought she was too dedicated to loving her siblings and the guild, she never had time for herself. He was observing her for quite a long time now, Erza calling him a stalker too many times ever since she noticed, and he never saw this one coming. Freed? When did that happen?

Was it that time when Freed managed to help Mira regain Satan Soul? They were a little friendly after that time. Is it possible? It was his fault! Him?! Because of his moronic phase, he got them together!

He hurt her! Then, he realized he did. It was his damn fault.

He didn't notice sparks of lightning emanating from his body until Mira moved and turned her face to his side, still sleeping.

He calmed down. Mira likes Freed, ironically, the guy who swore loyalty to him. Maybe now he was running away from her but anyone with good sense would, given the crazy unexpected situation. If Laxus finds out that Freed actually likes her in return…

He stood up. He's giving himself more headache than he can handle. He has no answers! Damnit! Screw it. He's going down and ask that solid script mage if she at least has progress.

As he was opening the door, he heard a disappointed sigh.

"Oh no. You don't leave without telling me what's going on in your head."

* * *

___**Author's Notes:** I managed to scoop such strong words for reviews. Probably my own fault for confusing the lot of you. Guilty as charged! My playful side got the better of me. But that's the power of being the author. You get to do whatever you want. _

_Though, I feel I have to say this. I already mentioned that I've always known how this story would end and I'm pretty stubborn so I'm not changing my mind about what will happen, just how it'll happen. Nevertheless, I always have fun reading your reviews. Inspiration comes in all forms! =) Also, just because, it's always best never to draw any conclusions without all the proper facts._


	6. Chapter 6

"Any luck shrimp?" Gajeel asked the solid script mage who was now sitting on a mountain of books wearing her gale force reading glasses.

Gajeel came following her in the library as he prefers the peace and quiet of her company and he was not good in repairing things. He's Gajeel, the Iron Dragonslayer. He was meant to crush things.

Levy ignored him. Gajeel was used to being ignored by her. When Levy decides to do something, especially when it involves reading, she usually immerses herself in deep concentration and refuses to get interrupted. She's a very determined little bookworm. It's one of her good traits.

"It's not your fault, you know." He wasn't expecting a reply. He was sitting cross-legged on one of the library tables looking at Levy, one arm bent on his knee to support his head. "That demon doesn't seem hurt in any case."

To his surprise, she put down the book. She looked at him, looking very disheartened.

"I was telling the truth. I've read these over so many times. Nothing said anything about any side effects." She was frustrated.

"I believe you." He blurted out. She looked at him a little surprised and they both blushed a lighter shade of red.

"We all believe you," he reiterated feeling a little bit awkward. "Mira's case is probably something new. Might have some reaction to demon blood for all we know."

"What if Mira doesn't change back? What'll I do?"

"How'd I know? You're the one who's best in looking for answers."

Oddly, that cheered her up.

…

Pantherlily smiled. It's not really a good time barging in. He followed Gajeel to try and convince him to do some work but then he stumbled on to this scene so he decided otherwise. He turned around and got startled with two crying heads at the door. Jet and Droy must be realizing they have to let go sooner than later, Lily thought.

…

"Damnit! It's so hot in here!" says Gray after turning the table he fixed right-side up. He wiped the sweat on his face with his arm.

"_Damn, I'm so hot!"_ was what the water mage heard.

Juvia dropped the sack of garbage she was carrying. She squealed at the sight of her prince, hearts madly popping everywhere. She was swinging her hips left and right, palms on her crimson face to cover her eyes, though she left a small opening to peek. "Gray-sama how daring! Juvia is going to melt! Ahhhnn, I can't. Juvia mustn't look before they get married!"

That was then that Gray realized he had somehow lost his pants! "When did that happen?!"

As soon as he was properly dressed, or at least with his pants on, Juvia came back and brought him cold water. "Thanks!" Gray muttered as he drank the water. Juvia's heart leaped. She was never going to get used to how infatuated she was with him. She took one of his arms as soon as he finished drinking. "Hey! What now?"

"Nothing. Juvia just loves being with Gray-sama."

"Oi, that's some pretty embarrassing words you're saying." Gray commented with a very low voice as he suddenly became embarrassed. He looked away. "And now Mira has somehow caught your forwardness."

"Does it bother Gray-sama?"

"Of course it does. I'm not used to that kind of Mira."

"I mean. Is Gray-sama bothered by Juvia's forwardness?" He was a little shocked at her sudden seriousness.

"I don't hate it." He grunted. But he was speaking the truth. He wasn't sure when but it came to his thoughts that he was already used to all that aggressiveness and undivided attention he receives from her. And in some moments, they were comforting.

Juvia smiled and after a short pause stated. "Gray-sama, I think Miss Mira has yet to become forward."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you." she whispered seemingly contented leaning on him.

He was a little taken aback. It was not everyday that she does not speak in the third person sounding serious. He turned red. "Like I said, you say such embarrassing words." And yet he didn't mind it as much.

…

"You big buffoon! Master asked us to repair things, not destroy them!" Ever bickered as Elfman managed to break a chair when he forcefully knocked the poor nail on the wood with great force.

"At least I'm working!"

"What do you mean? I'm ordering you around! That's working!"

"Work like a man!"

"I'm a woman you muscle-brain!"

"They act like a married couple," commented Lisanna who just wiped a table clean.

"No kiddin. I thought they're already married." Bickslow grinned.

"We're not married!" chorused Evergreen and Elfman who got irritated because they said it the same time.

"Well, get married already!" taunted a grinning Bickslow, followed by a chorus of tiny voices. _"Marry! Marry!"_

"SHUT UP!" they shouted looking at Bickslow and then to each other, "Would you stop copying me?!"

"And they told me to shut up." Bickslow murmured.

"You should stop teasing them, you know." Lisanna lectured.

"What? You said it first."

"Well, I do think they look good together. Still."

"Yea kid."

"I'm not a kid!" she pouted.

"Well, never did see you grow up. It will take some time before I get used to that, kid!" And he rumpled her hair.

"Hey."

"Aren't you worried about your big sister?"

"She's with Laxus. Why would I worry?"

And Bickslow laughed.

"No arguing with that."

…

"Why do we have to work? It's tiring. Lucy, let's just do a real job!"

"You know, that would have been more effective if I actually see you work," commented Lucy as Natsu was just sprawled on the floor, stretching his arms and legs.

"But it's tiring! Happy! Let's go out and play! Huh? Where's Happy?" And then he turned serious. "Lucy! We have a problem!" Natsu looked like he just realized something awful.

"What now?"

"Happy's been kidnapped."

"Who'd kidnapped a flying blue cat?" Lucy shrilled. But then, she was thoroughly ignored.

"It's a serious predicament!"He had his eyes all serious.

"And since when do you speak deep words?" Lucy asked on the background.

The dark aura surrounding him disappeared for a moment as he side-commented. "Is it a deep word? I've read it in one of those novels you're writing."

"Would you quit nosing on my stuffs?!"

And then he turned all serious again, back with the dark aura. "It's a serious predicament."

"Oh now you're repeating it?"

"When did we last see Happy?" said like a pro detective. "Lucy, I just figured something out."

"I'm not sure if I want to hear what it is."

"If Happy was sad, would he still be Happy? Or is Happy Happy because he's always happy? But Happy was born before he was happy, but…" His eyes were twirling and twirling "That's a lousy name! Who'd name him like that?!"

Lucy snapped. "Natsu! You named him, remember?!"

"Oh I did."

"Besides, we have more important matters to think about now."

"What?"

"What if Mira continues to act like that? It's… It's horror!"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten already? She turned so different. She was love-crazed. We created a monster."

"You're funny! Mira's a demon, not a monster." Natsu laughed.

It was always so frustrating trying to get some sense out of him. She just sighed. "I wonder if she's going to be alright."

"I don't know what you're worrying about Luce. Mira might seemed scary at the beginning but then she looked like she was having fun so I don't see the problem."

"The problem is she's not the Mira we know anymore."

"What are you talking about? I don't get it. She always liked to play around. Besides, even when you did say she's changed, isn't it okay as long as she's happy?"

Natsu and how simple his mind works. He does prove a point every once in a while.

…

"There's a lot of love today Third. Or is it Sixth?"

"First!" Makarov fell down the bar counter when the cute little ghost of the first guild master suddenly appeared. She seemed to have acquired a habit of popping up randomly.

"So it would seem," He climbed up the counter again and sat down cross-legged. He has been observing them quite some time, readied himself to get them some more beating because of the lousy work they're doing but decided otherwise. He thought he'd let them enjoy some more quality time.

Besides, he noticed Erza was about to go down from the second floor. She'd sooner give orders as soon as she gets in the mood. She cuts his work by half in disciplining the members though she sometimes need to work on doing less damage on the process. He was sure she was responsible again for that hole in the wall. Makarov was always fond of her ever since she came into Fairy Tail. It was good that she was now cheerful as oppose to back then. Now if only he could make Jellal join Fairy Tail, that would probably make her life more gratifying.

Mavis smiled. Asuka came running to them. Makarov helped her up and let her climb on his back. She seemed to have a particular fondness to both of the guild masters, or to all small things, not that anyone noticed.

"Ahh. The result of mutual love," Mavis said looking at Asuka and then at the pair of gun specialists helping each other. "I think more little young ones will run around this guild in the future, don't you think?"

"Knowing these bunch of idiots? It will take some more time." Makarov grinned or was forced to as Asuka was playing with his mustache.

"Maybe."

"This is what happens when I let a resident matchmaker run the bar."

"Ah. I've always wondered how your resident matchmaker will handle getting a dose of her own medicine. I guess I'm about to find out." She smiled cheerfully.

Makarov flinched. He gathered from the bits and pieces of information he collected a while ago a slight idea of what just happened. Makarov looked up the second floor, reluctant to think about it. "Never saw this one coming."

…

"It's not like you haven't seen me wearing my swimsuit before, why would it bother you so much now?" Mira said as she transformed back to her maroon dress adorned with pink ruffles. Laxus continued to stare at her, unbelieving.

He was about to go out to find some solution to revert Mira back to her old self, when she suddenly spoke and he looked back to see her looking at him.

And all he could do was stare. He wondered if she was back to normal. And then she smiled, that gentle smile that can only be her own. And then he was sure she was back.

But then he noticed she was still wearing that skimpy swimsuit and she was looking so damnably beautiful on that bed, with his coat under her. "Get dressed!" was all he could say before he could think of other thoughts.

Mira was used to getting stared at. She was very popular not only in their guild but in all Fiore because she had been featured in the Sorcerer Magazine so many times. She was not usually bothered by it but now that Laxus was staring at her, she felt her cheeks got a little warmer. He does possess such a powerful presence.

"What were you and Erza talking about?"

That startled Laxus. She was awake? He tried to remember his conversation with Erza. And he just couldn't remember whether he said something stupid.

"I really want to know what you're thinking." Mira remarked.

Laxus just leaned back on the door, hands crossed. "Are you really back?" He eyed questioningly.

"Huh?" Mira look perplexed. And then she remembered. "Oh. I'm… well, I'm me, if that's what you mean."

"Aren't you going to strike me and go look for your Freed darling?" he raised an eyebrow.

She looked a little embarrassed at the thought. "I did some inappropriate things back there, huh? Now I feel embarrassed." She said putting her palms on her pinkish cheeks.

"It means the potion's effect doesn't last very long and you still retain your memory. Well how does it feel to finally be sure who you love?" That felt painful, thought Laxus. Why the hell would he ask that?

"Maybe I ought to explain that." She said warily.

He looked at her suspiciously.

…

"I hate to give up."

"You never do."

"But I'm going nowhere. There must really be something only Mira has or…"

"Or what?" The iron dragonslayer raised an eyebrow at the solid script mage who looked like she had found her answer at last.

"But why would she do that?" Levy was bothered by it though she would consider it. "It's also possible she…"

…

"I didn't drink that potion."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** I'm in the mood for this._

_To Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha: Sadly, I already wrote this before I read your comment. I would like to know what you'll break in your house. Just kidding! =) Thank you for that strong reaction._

_To Eva Inevitable: Haha I've always wanted to give you readers a little curiosity._

_To Melody233: I've been throwing all the hints and you came so close to figuring it out. _

_To Mira D. Blackjack: But then I was tempted to do a little teaser. =)_

_To TheGreyDays: I think it's becoming more obvious but..._

_To the Guests and the followers and all the readers, **you'll find out soon enough**. =) That is, if you haven't already did._

_To the favoriters: THANK YOU!_

_Also, about Erza, too bad I can't give her enough moment with Jellal as he's not in Fairy Tail. I love those two. For those who'd want to see him as a member, and read more of Jerza moments, I'd highly recommend Free Fernandes by Eva Inevitable. It's really a good dose of Fairy Tail goodness._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Notes:** I changed the title! Obviously. I've been thinking about it for some time now but decided to do it once I get to the ending. I'll have to thank Cutelittlestrawberry for the suggestion. Yea. That sounds right, and more catchy and I'll put it to good use on the final chapter._

* * *

"Everyone! Mira needs to rest. We shall not disturb her." Erza announced from the bottom of the stairs looking pretty serious with hands on her waist. The guild members turned their attention to her. "Also, we must all be responsible for the damages done because of the troubles we caused."

There were some whispers of protest in the background, coming from the male population who thought they had nothing to do with this trouble she was talking about, but it was Erza. Who'd dare talk?

"Isn't this the girls' fault?" Of course, there was one who always talks.

He was met with Erza's big angry glowing white-eyed glare. Natsu saluted stiff. "Aye!" he yelped.

She resumed her speech to the other members, who would now unquestionably participate with whatever Titania say. "This guild is our home! We shall make it look like one." And then she requipped into her working clothes complete with tools and a hardhat ready to battle the dusts and the broken chairs. Everyone went on to working, or pretending to work as they would not dare challenge Erza's wrath.

"Reedus, Vijeeter, Nab!" She called. Reedus who was painting some depressing abstract, Vijeeter who was dancing round and round in gloomy circles and Nab who was looking white and lifeless near the request board for some time now, looked back, cried, and ran to Erza. Erza was a bit startled. "Why are you all crying?"

"We thought we were forgotten! We haven't been mentioned for a while." They chorused wiping their continuously flowing tears with their arms.

"I.. I was going to say stop lazing around but you can do whatever you want. Do not mope. You are Fairy Tail, you won't be forgotten," said with a tone of sincerity and then she left them.

"That's it?!"

"At least you were mentioned!" came a chorus of voices who were sulking around the farthest corner of the guild. (_Some Minor Fairy Tail members. Why do I feel some ominous aura directed at me from that corner?_)

…

"Miss Erza, have you checked on Miss Mira? I'm worried we might have done something wrong. We shouldn't have let her drink that potion."

Erza looked at the Sky Dragonslayer who was wearing a really worried expression on her face.

"You're right. We shouldn't have let her drink that potion." Erza put her palm gently on top of her head to comfort her. "Love is not something we should tamper. It comes in all forms and it grows inside a person. It begs attention, seeks recognition but is kept until the right time comes. And only that person knows when that right time is. It is not often good to interfere."

Wendy nodded, seeing her point.

"But sometimes, some external actions result in unexpected chances. Stop worrying Wendy." She removed her hand from her head and looked at her reassuringly. "We might have done something not right, but I think we have opened up an opportunity for a right time."

Wendy tilted her head, unsure what Erza was talking about but it sounded comforting.

"Let's just hope that the right time is realized." Erza said gently. "Well, let's get to work."

Wendy just nodded.

…

"Cana!" Levy got out of the library and scanned the guild for Cana who was nowhere to be found. She was going to tell her the likely possibility that Mira didn't drink the potion and that she already knows their plan.

"Levy? Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Have you found some cure?" asked Ever.

"I think..."

Levy was about to tell them of her theory but she caught a glimpse of Erza in the background with her index finger on her mouth, signaling her to keep quiet, which led her to believe Erza somehow knew something. And since the requip mage was wearing a gentle expression on her face, maybe what they did wasn't so bad after all.

"... it will turn out alright. Mira just needs a little time."

...

Laxus couldn't look more dumbfounded than this.

"I dropped it before I could even taste it." She explained.

"What about the disturbingly perky Mira?"

"Part of my act. I did think I overdid it."

"The whole chasing Freed around maniacally."

"Part of my act. I did guiltily enjoy doing that though."

"Your loud love confessions to Freed?"

"Part of my act. I had to make it believable. Though I already apologized to Freed about doing that."

"What the devil isn't part of your act woman?" And then he realized something she said. "Are you telling me Freed knows?"

"I briefed him a little when we were alone in the kitchen and asked him a favor to go along with my plan. He resisted a little but then I told him you were the original victim in which case he readily agreed to seek revenge. He does have a lot of loyalty to you."

Laxus was still trying to process all this.

"He was supposed to thoroughly dump me after I announce Cana was behind all this…"

"I see you had it all planned out."

".. and I was supposed to act lonely. I had wanted to try that. So they would all feel guilty and blame Cana."

"You're evil." He meant it as a statement.

She continued to ignore his comments. "I was waiting for master to arrive and then I'll run out of the guild crying dramatically and maybe have a time around in the city before I go back and complete my… " Mira was thinking deeply, "I don't want to call it revenge. That sounds awful! But it's similar to that."

"It's revenge. A carefully thought-out cunningly played revenge."

She just smiled. "I'm sure Cana and the girls will have a hard time explaining everything to everyone especially to master. I was also curious whether they'll look for me."

"Aren't you worried for your siblings' reactions?"

"Lisanna's a little quick. She'd figure it out. It was Elfman I'm worrying about. But he seems to have fainted so it turns out fine. I've known about Cana's little trick and I wanted to play around since I got bored."

"You got bored?"

She nodded nonchalantly. "There was nothing to do lately. Though I got a little too carried away and got on my swimwear. That was not part of the plan so that got Freed disoriented and dangerously close to telling the truth so I teased him. I should apologize to him again."

"And they thought I was evil."

She ignored him again. "Which brings me to why my plan didn't turn out exactly as I planned." She eyed him suspiciously.

Laxus looked away feigning ignorance. He did remember what happened next.

"Why did you suddenly become mad?"

He wouldn't budge.

"What did Erza mean when she asked you if you were okay?"

He's not really used to being cornered.

"What is it that you're not giving up yet?"

He was still having second thoughts.

She was getting a little frustrated. She sighed. "Laxus? I want answers and I was serious when I said you won't leave without telling me your thoughts."

Honestly, she was really not expecting him to act what he did. She was more than startled when those bolts of lightning came out of nowhere and shocked when she saw a really angry-looking Laxus walking towards her, mildly taken aback and surprisingly pleased at him when he put his coat around her and lifted her up on his shoulder. She was about to conclude her act because she was sure Makarov was arriving but she was abundantly curious why he got infuriated all of a sudden. But then Freed, out of his loyalty to Laxus, was going to tell him the truth so she jumped and hugged him, knowing his apparent weakness, to stop him. She couldn't let this one mystery go.

And then while Levy was explaining, she felt Laxus shaken and directed his anger to Cana. Mira, out of the goodness in her, felt a little, only just a little bit, guilty at how she enjoyed Cana's funny little attempt to plea for mercy.

But that was not until she realized what Cana might have been realizing at that point. Laxus should not be this mad unless… She decided to feign sleepiness since she found herself uncharacteristically blushing at the flow of her thoughts. Then again, maybe he was just mad because of all the chaos. Small chance since chaos was always synonymous to Fairy Tail but she'd hate to assume anything.

And then he was taking her upstairs and honestly, who'd be able to sleep with all the shouting he and Makarov were doing? But she could feel him embarrassed at his grandfather's comments and she couldn't help but smile a little at that.

It was Erza who gave her more ideas. She was surprised when she heard her talk, even more at their conversation no matter how vague they were being. But she was a sharp mage. She could connect the dots. Laxus likes her!

She stopped herself from dwelling on that thought or she'll turn crimson and he'd notice. She was not about to end her charade until she lets him say it himself. And then he told Erza about that moment she and Jellal had, which Mira definitely told Laxus not to tell anyone. She flinched when Erza asked how he'd known. It was a good thing he never elaborated or Erza would have known Mira was snooping in on her.

While Laxus was walking away, just because she was guilty for Erza who Mira now thought had really good intentions in the first place, she slightly shifted her head so Erza could see her give a reassuring smile and mouthed 'thank you' because she needed that little bit of clarity. Erza was surprised as she would expect. She should really work on her acting skills. It was a good thing this big guy didn't give a thought about it.

She liked how gently he laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. She had her eyes closed but she could feel his warm presence beside her. Maybe he'd talk when he thinks no one is listening.

Which was not the case since he had always kept his thoughts to his head.

And then she felt his power showing, as she could feel those sparks of lightning on the loose. She subtly turned to his side thinking she could take a little peek at what was happening but then after a while he stood up and he was going to leave! Like she'd let him. And here he was, right in-front of her, in his purple wide-collared shirt and dark blue pants arms crossed leaning at the door, still not telling!

"I'd wait forever for this."

"I'll take that offer."

She glared at him. And he smirked. Her glare never really had any effect on him, except amusement. "You answer me now!" She ordered.

"What happened to forever?"

She pouted. He thought she looked cute. Damn he likes her! But he remembered why he was having second thoughts. She didn't drink the potion which could mean two things. She's not really unquestionably in-love with Freed as oppose to how she acted back then. But then, she might actually consider the idea of loving Freed. After all, she chose Freed when she could choose any one of them.

"Why Freed?"

"Huh?"

"Why choose to pretend to like him and not somebody else?"

"You like answering my questions with more questions don't you? I'll answer all of your questions if you promise you'll answer all of mine after."

"That works fine with me."

"Because he was next to you."

He was still eyeing her questioningly.

"I told you I knew about Cana's plans and you were the original victim. To throw her off her guard, I'll pretend to look at you and very well choose another. And you were at that time with Elfman, Bickslow and Freed. Elfman was out of the options. Bickslow was too playful, I'd probably give up sooner when he starts to mess around. Freed was perfect. He was easy to tease and very predictable and I know how to control him. I really should apologize, don't I?"

"After all what you did, I wonder why you'd think that?"

She just frowned at him. "Anyway, I answered your question. Why don't you answer mine now?"

"So do you like Freed?"

"What?"

"You said you'd answer ALL my questions. I like technicality."

"Laxus! Oh I deserve this. No. I've always admired him for his loyalty and principles and we do get along. But Freed is a dear friend and nothing more."

That was a relief though he was half sure about it before he asked. He had been observing her for a very long time, no one came close to making her smitten but he could not be sure since this demon lady was a very good actress after all.

"Do you like anyone in particular?" He raised his brow.

She looked at him and then she looked bothered all of a sudden, her white complexion suddenly flushed and she acted defensive. "Wh.. What do you mean? I'm through answering. I'm asking the questions now. A.. answer me first."

He liked how she reacted because this was smitten and she was smitten by him. But he would make sure of it and he decided he liked the teasing. He moved from the door and went near her. He put his hands on the bed, bent so his face was really close to her and it startled her so she looked away.

"Last question, do you like me?" And she grew wildly red and hit him hard with a pillow until he fell down on the floor.

She stood up. She was ready to scold him for playing with her feelings but he was laughing with all the feathers from the torn-up pillow falling slowly on him and it was rare and he looked really good and she decided at that moment that she had made the right choice.

"I guess I deserve that," he said finally while standing up.

"Yes."

"You don't have to stress it though." while dusting the feathers off his shirt.

"Yes, I like you." She said, in a very low voice but he heard it. He was startled. He didn't expect she'd say it.

They stayed like that for a while. Laxus unsure what to do next so he just stood there and watched Mira who was currently mildly blushing and looking the other way. Until she decided this was getting more awkward than she could handle.

"Okay, now that I answered your last question, you could answer mine now."

"I thought that was obvious."

She looked at him, hands on her waist. "That's not really an answer. I answered you straight so…"

"I like you." He said. She expected that but she was still surprised. He was oddly calm. "That's why I got mad when you were chasing Freed."

"And what you and Erza were talking about? She knew?"

He nodded. He locked his hands in his pocket as he spoke. "She first asked when she happened to see me continuously punching a tree after she noticed some part of the forest destroyed. It was when I was going back after a job and I heard some idiots walking by ogling your name while looking at a magazine. I went over them scowling and they ran out before I could beat them for thinking lewd thoughts of you. They left that damn magazine. And when I saw you in there, I lost it. Why did you even think of posing for that magazine in the first place?!" He was looking a little annoyed. She smiled at his annoyance. That was a long time ago. He liked her for that long?

"The guild needed some jewels, I wanted to help. And it was actually fun."

He just grunted. "I would have electrocuted the whole magazine staff if Erza didn't stop me every time I get to doing it. I didn't tell Erza anything but she found the magazine on the ground and saw you in there. She asked me out of the blue if I liked you. I didn't answer her. I just stopped punching and left. She would pop out every once in a while and call me a stalker every time she catches me looking at you. She started calling me that when she saw me scare the sh*t out of those obsessed bastards who were plotting on kidnapping you. You have too many crazy fans out there for your own good. While I was gone, I had Erza look after you. Or let Bickslow leave one of his dolls."

"Bickslow knows too?"

"He's a crazy fellow but he's also damn observant. He volunteered the doll idea when he saw me uneasy when I was going out for a job with the Raijinshuu and Gramps ordered Erza on a mission at the same time."

She was hearing this now? She warmed at the idea of him panicking because of her. "I don't need protecting though."

"Some of them were strong, not that strong, but you lost your powers and you…" He was hesitating whether that was a sensitive topic since it would remind her of Lisanna's supposed death. He was too surprised when he suddenly saw Lisanna alive in Tenrou Island but it was a good thing that kid was back.

"I understand. Thank you."

But then she remembered something that turned her sour.

"There was just one thing." Hands clutched into fists.

"I really hated you for that." Glare darker than usual.

"I was thinking about this and it was the only thing that kept me from being sure whether I want you or not." A dangerous dark purple aura slowly surrounded her.

She was more and more angry with every sentence. "If you really were there to protect me, why would you refuse my plea when the guild needed your help? When I asked for help, you acted like a pompous jerk!" Now that she remembered it clearly, she let out a surge of demon aura.

He thinks he knew what she was talking about. Laxus was a bit worried. She was scary when she means it. He took a mental note not to make her angry in the future. He may have the power to fight her but he'd hate to destroy Magnolia now that he was rehabilitated and hell, he did not want to fight her now of all times.

"You really should work on your attitude change," he murmured.

"You explain to me why you refused to help!"

He thought she was so close to transforming to Satan Soul! And he had a dumb explanation to answer her question. "You already said it. I was acting like a jerk."

"You think that would explain a lot?!" She glared.

He decided to love a very strong woman. This is what he gets for acting really stupid.

"I was on a phase!" He grunted. He hated explaining but he thinks he might as well get to doing it now. "Listen because I'm only saying this to you. At that time, I was thinking a lot about myself and about the guild. I wanted to be strong, to be recognized as the strongest. I was never myself because I have lived as my grandfather's shadow."

She dropped her fighting aura, deciding to listen to him. Mira had known about his insecurities for a long time. "You were strong Laxus! Not only because you're the Master's grandson. You were always the only one who stubbornly thought of that."

"No you're wrong. I was not strong. I was weak. I was arrogant in believing I was strong because I had my grandfather's blood and I loathe that thought. I was a moron trying to create my own conflict and I learned it the hard way. Getting beaten and excommunicated." She was surprised he'd admit to saying he was weak. She didn't think so but then Laxus did become considerably strong when he came back. And he did change. He has proven himself enough by protecting and saving the guild in many occasions.

"When you called, I was drunk. When you said Gramps was defeated, I was only worried how people would think of me now when he was down. I was self-centred. I was only thinking of myself."

At least he admitted to being smug.

"Wanting Lucy to be your woman? Cana stripping?"

Yea, he was an ass now that he remembered. "I was provoking you… Are you jealous?" He raised his eyebrow questioning her.

She raised her eyebrow challenging him.

And even though he felt a little proud of the idea of getting the demon jealous, he decided this isn't the time to make side comments. "I was hoping you'd get angry or motivated enough to regain your take-over magic. I wasn't worried about you. Erza was there. And even when I was acting up, I still believed Fairy Tail isn't that weak to be able to get beaten by some other guild. That is why I made a scene about it and made a stupid move of claiming the guild for my own after the damage that Phantom guild did. I hated the weak. I wasn't keen on hiding it. "

"I was weak back then. Did you hate me?"

"I was mad that you gave up restoring your power but I never hated you. I thought you were strong for being able to smile after what happened to you."

"The whole guild is the same. We've been through a sad history but we all kept smiling. We're all strong. Why would mine be a special case?"

"Because you are special to me. Why would I want to analyze everybody else?" He said, turning away.

She blushed at that.

She shook it off. There were still some things unanswered. She would not let herself be distracted, especially now that Laxus was being talkative.

"You still didn't answer me. If you already liked me back then, why would you think of Lucy and Cana when I was talking to you? You could have provoked me directly." That shocked her too after she said it. Well, she didn't think about that then but now that he mentioned it, she was a little jealous, not that she'd admit it.

He looked back at her, shocked if his face was any indication. "I wonder how you'd react to that."

"Just answer me why!" She was frustrated enough.

"Why would I say perverted things to the woman I love?"

That shut her up, completely. Silence.

…

…

…

"I'm not giving you up."

"What?" Mira was shaken from her daze.

"That was your last question. Even when I thought I knew you like somebody else, I thought I still can't give you up."

"What were you planning to do if I really were in-love with somebody else?" She teased.

He groaned. "I didn't know. I'll come up with something. Though I don't think I'll know the answer to that." Then he stepped really close to her, again making Mira's heart suddenly beat faster as his face was getting nearer. "I guess it is plenty good that you love me back."

…

Meanwhile. Outside.

"What are you do…"

Cana stopped him before he could say anything else.

Freed was going to check on Laxus and Mira and see if he could help with anything but then he caught Cana with her ears leaning close to the door. He was about to reprimand her when she suddenly grabbed his shoulder, turned him and covered his mouth.

"Shut up!" she whispered. "This is the best moment! I won't have you ruining it."

Freed removed her hand from his mouth. "You are spying on them! You have no honor!" he said but he found himself speaking in a low voice too.

"Don't disturb your master now. It's a precious moment. He'd thank me one day…"

And then the door opened and two frightening figures glared at them, their aura speaks of death.

"I… I was just checking if I could help." Freed spoke first.

"Yeah! We were just about to knock, weren't we?" Cana seconded.

"I believe Freed." Mira said. And then she looked at Cana sweetly. "You should be ashamed of yourself for trying to make me drink something weird." She lectured.

"I heard everything! You didn't drink it!"

"Ahhh," Mira smiled and spoke innocently. "But if you were just about to knock, I wonder how you heard everything. It's pretty rude to eavesdrop, Cana." And she gave her the death glare.

Freed skipped to the back of the two who were mercilessly attacking Cana with death threats.

"I believe I owe you a lesson." Laxus, cross-armed, was letting out sparks of lightning around him.

Cana may just have witnessed the birth of not only the strongest couple in Fairy Tail, but also the scariest. "Hey! Come on! This turned out well. You two are together. If I didn't do this, you two would grow up old and alone without ever knowing each other's feelings. Admit it! You two stiffnecks were both planning on keeping it to yourse…" And a bolt of big thick life-threatening lightning bolt almost hit Cana, if she wasn't able to skip and dodge it first by pure instinct.

"I was only kidding…" She said almost without breath. She turned to Laxus and pointed at him accusingly. "You meant to kill me!"

"It slipped." Laxus said casually.

"The hell it did! I almost died."

"You deserve it," commented Freed.

"You just shut up!"

"I take orders only from Laxus-sama."

"Now. Now. Let's all be friends. It wouldn't do if we damage anymore of the guild than we already had." And then she glared at Laxus who just shrugged dismissing the hole he made on the floor.

"Besides, Cana is right. This all turned out well." Then Mira looked at Laxus gently and though he looked uneasy, it was clear he liked it.

"Then, it finally happened?"

They all looked at Freed who had his eyes wide looking at Laxus and then at Mira.

"What do you mean?" asked the Lightning Dragonslayer.

"You were always obvious, Laxus-sama. For everyone whose always been by your side. Bickslow, even Evergreen knows."

"She did?" Cana was recalling how she reacted to her emergency meeting.

Freed nodded. Mira, even Laxus, was a bit shocked. Mira turned to the Lightning God. "Obvious, huh?"

"Shut up!"

Mira just smiled. She was going to love riling him up.

"D..Did I say something stupid? Forgive me Laxus-sama. I did not do it on purpose. I.." Freed was in his own state of panic.

"Man! You have to relax a bit." Cana grinned. "But if Ever knows about Laxus, why would she be so opposed to my idea?" Cana asked.

"She was opposed to doing anything to Laxus-sama. We, Raijinshuu, will forever be loyal to him!"

"How could I forget?" Cana commented.

Freed continued. "Evergreen approached me a while ago, confessed she provoked the set-up though she did not expect everyone to take the love potion seriously. She would be too proud to apologize but she admitted to not stopping making the potion despite having second thoughts because she thought it would be good if it could make Mirajane actually come and confess. I opted to tell her about Mira's counter plan which instantly reverted her back to being her haughty self, stressing she had nothing to do with the potion, had me make sure to tell both of you that," he turned to Laxus and Mira. "She was still worried on Laxus-sama so she asked me to check. She seems reluctant to face you yet."

"Really Laxus, if you were able to make them this loyal to you, how could we ever think you were a total jerk?"

"Because he WAS?" Cana answered. Laxus didn't react. It was true. Freed would have reacted to that insult but he didn't, because he didn't fail to notice how Cana stressed the past tense in her sentence.

And then Cana turned to Mira and asked her what she was wondering about a while ago. "I would like to know though. I always thought it was Evergreen who told you everything because she was the hard-headed one. If it wasn't her, how did you know about my plans?"

"I have my ways." And she didn't elaborate which frustrated the hell out of Cana, brought a smile to Freed, and gave Laxus some idea of the woman he's dealing with. Which makes him proud.

…

The guild members below grow stiff every time they feel some surge of power from the second floor. They were wondering if Laxus and Mira were fighting.

Erza strictly ordered them to ignore it. So they obediently did, even when a dangerous lightning bolt created another hole from the second floor right down to the basement.

Again, Erza said, just ignore it!

Makarov was growing mad every time he feels some power surge. He wanted to know what's happening. Or are those two planning to destroy the whole guild?! Mavis was just laughing cheerily swinging her legs at the counter. "Looks like they're having fun!"

...

"Natsu!" said the satisfied-looking flying blue exceed who looked like he was having a hard time flying because of a full round stomach so he got down beside Natsu who was now currently taking a little rest from mopping the floor squeaky clean, at Erza's insistence.

"Happy! Where have you been? I thought you've been kidnapped!"

"You know what, you know what Natsu? I have lots and lots of good fish! I was going to share it to you but it was so delicious and…" And then he got that horror expression on his face that faded back to normal in an instant. "I wasn't supposed to tell you because I ate all of it. Sorry Natsu. Forget I said it."

Natsu looked at him curiously, both eyebrows meeting. "Okay!" He said cheerfully.

"THAT'S IT?!" said Lucy who was nearby wiping tables.

"Lucy, I didn't know you want some fish. I suppose I could give some to you. Oh, I don't have one now."

"That's not why I reacted, you bragging cat! Where did you get your fishes anyway?"

"I have a part-time job!" Happy announced to the two.

"You do? Wow. Happy. You're all grown-up!" Natsu carried him, ecstatic.

"I know Natsu! It's also fun and I get so many good fishes!"

"What job is it anyway?" asked Lucy.

"It's a secret."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** _

_Special thanks to the reviewers, you always make my day. _

_Melody233: Well, here's more. =)_

_Insignia7: Dude, I was thinking the same. __'what if it happens on FT canon' _Thanks! 

_LiveTheAnime01: The twist indeed! Need I say who I ship?_

_The Awesome Being: I thought you just proved my unpredictability with your previous comment. I was worried if it was obvious. So yea dude, thanks! =)_

_Eva Inevitable: Happy writing too. No prob. I do like your story._

_Vssasseranbuninjafromkonoha: The unsolved mystery. =) She didn't drink it. I have a long explanation for that. Chapter 7._

_Guest who got sick: Sorry about that. I hope this cures you more._

_mgaa: I'll answer that on the next chapter._

_nekochan1994: Fly back. There's more! XD_


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, what do you think?"

The Strauss family was walking home from the guild. Mirajane couldn't believe, though she had that idea, what an uproar it caused after Cana without so much of a warning announced that she and Laxus was in a relationship.

* * *

"Payback." Cana winked before running down taking the unwilling Freed with her leaving the couple standing on top of the stairs with all the shocked faces below.

Of course, the initial reaction was complete silence. Big-eyed members pausing whatever it was they were doing just to take a look at the new couple Cana was talking about. Mira felt herself blushing and Laxus had his eyebrows twitching from all the attention before he decided to look away and ignore them.

And then the Fire Dragonslayer, assuming his role as the silence-breaker, blurted out. "What kind of relationship?" which was met by Gray punching him. "They're lovers dumbass!"

Natsu came running to Gray, head on head, both of them now gnashing their teeth. "What's your problem Ice Princess?! You want a fight?"

"Bring it on Flame Brain!" And both the fire and ice mage released their magic and jumped back for their fighting stance.

"Ice make…"

"Fire Dragon's…"

BANG! Erza kicked Natsu, threw him to Gray and both tumbled round and round to the far corner. "Stop fooling around! You're planning on destroying everything?!" Though with good intentions, Erza threw both the ice and fire mage a little too forceful, creating scratches on the floor, a scramble of tables and chairs with a few newly broken ones and a big crack on the wall, not that anyone would dare point out.

After a short while, the requip mage turned calm and faced the newly-announced couple. "Laxus. Mira. We are truly sorry for meddling but we are glad this turned out well. Congratulations!"

And everyone cheered loudly.

The Raijinshuu immediately ran to Laxus who sat midway on the steps. Freed crying happily in the background. Evergreen a little awkward approaching him at first but then Laxus nodded to her acknowledging and she immediately went to congratulating him overjoyed.

"Man, that was fun! So how did you finally get to proposing?" Bickslow teased.

"Shut up!" Laxus turned to him warningly.

"Really? Man. Hold up. I'm really happy for ya. Was wonderin how you'd handle Freed when that happened."

"I had you know that it was all a ruse! Mirajane didn't drink the potion and we did it for revenge." Freed defended.

"Really? You were fakin it? Freed's learnin a little. The most loyal disciple tricked his master." Bickslow grinned.

"I was doing it for Laxus-sama!"

"Would you two quit it?! It's a special day for our Laxus!" Evergreen dived between the two and scolded them before she cheered. "We must celebrate!"

"That is true." Freed agreed.

"Well, man. Congratulations!" Bickslow said to Laxus boldly patting him in the head. Laxus just let them do whatever they want. They were noisy but he didn't mind them. The Raijinshuu, after all, were his oldest companions, and the most loyal.

…

On the bottom of the steps, the girls gathered to Mira.

"Mira? You and Laxus? Really?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Wow! The demon and the lightning dragon have finally ridden on the rollercoaster of fun and drama!" said Laki while raising both hands cheerily.

"She's talking nonsense again!" commented Carla.

"I'm so happy for you!" cried Wendy.

"Juvia is overjoyed! I think you two suit each other!" jumped Juvia.

"For a while, I thought I really blew it! But it turned out great, right?" Levy smiled at Mira.

Mirajane just smiled with all the attention. It actually overwhelmed her. But she was just happy everyone welcomed them.

"But it was Freed you were chasing!" Until Lucy suddenly had the urge to point that out.

"Oh I was worried I did something wrong!" said Kinana.

"What happened?" asked Bisca.

"Well, I actually didn't drink it." Mira said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the gathered girls and everyone who heard except for a few.

Levy covered her ears since she already thought of the possibility. Carla, who probably had an idea since she can see bits and pieces from the future though she made no statement about it, cringed at the noise. Juvia, who saw Mira's faint blush earlier while she was carried by Laxus, stepped back from the crowd. Erza who grasped the situation a while back just got startled at the commotion. Lisanna, who sensed something like this would happen, well, joined the shouting for the fun of it. Looks like quite the number of members figured it out on the process. And of course, Cana, the Raijinshuu and Laxus who already knew about it just grinned widely.

"Yes. I actually knew about it and decided I wanted to play."

"Mira! You made us worried!" Lucy told her.

"For a while there, I felt guilty." Added Bisca.

Mira smiled wider.

"You planned it." Lisanna stated.

Mira feigned innocence.

Everyone stepped back a little and in their minds they chorused, "Demon!" and mentally noted never to try anything funny with Mira ever again.

"Mira-nee! Are you happy?" asked Lisanna after a little while.

Mira just nodded. And everyone went back to congratulate her once again.

…

"Laxus!"

Everyone turned to Elfman who walked towards the foot of the stairs where Laxus and the Raijinshuu were.

"If you're a man, fight me! I will not hand over Mira-neechan that easy."

"Why you…" Freed was about to say but Evergreen hit him with her fan and dragged him up. Bickslow followed them just up the stairs.

"I won't." Laxus didn't move. He just looked at Elfman with the same unreadable expression he has on default.

"Why? Are you underestimating me?! Did you think I am no match for you?! I can fight you. If you are sincere with my sister, then show it!" The male take-over mage bellowed.

"I would gladly take that offer," Laxus said calmly. "But I don't think your sister will like it if I fight you." Laxus pointed at Mira who was looking at them a little worried.

Elfman, who noticed his sister's uneasiness, finally calmed down. "Do you like my sister?"

"Yes."

"You won't let her cry?"

"I won't."

"Are you man enough for her?" Elfman shouted that last question.

Laxus grinned proudly. "I'd like to think I am."

"Then, promise me as a man, that you'll take care of her!" Elfman extended his arms. Laxus stood up, walked towards him and took it.

"Always."

"That's settled." Bicklow said as the Raijinshuu walked back proudly to their master once again.

"Oh, Elf-nii. Sometimes, you do get things a little too far." Lisanna went and lightly scolded her brother for the commotion he caused when in truth she was just touched at what he did.

"Oh, now that's something that makes you a man." Evergreen commented.

"Oooh, Ever's gotten soft." Teased Bickslow. _"Soft. Soft!"_ repeated his flying babies. Evergreen tried to hit him with a fan but Bickslow dodged laughing.

…

"Laxus!" came another shout, now from Makarov who jumped out of the bar counter and walked quickly to the crowd. "I won't let your claws on our dear Mira-chan!"

Laxus just sat once again and looked the other way.

"Don't ignore me you big lightbulb!"

A vein pulsed on the Lightning Dragonslayer's head. "Don't you think you're taking this the wrong way?! You're my grandfather. She's not your granddaughter. Why would I care whether you'd hand her over to me or not?!" Laxus shouted back.

"Why you…" And then Makarov thought about his statement. He said he was his grandfather. That was obvious but he never said it and make it sound right before. His precious grandson was really back for good. "Do you want my approval boy?"

Laxus grunted and looked away. It seems it's his way of dealing with things he's not used to.

"Bah kid. Despite that strong persona, you were always the shy one. Mira-chan! Do you accept this big gruff?"

Mira laughed cheerily. "I guess he suits me perfectly."

"Really?" exaggerated Makarov.

"What do you mean by that Gramps!" exclaimed Laxus.

"Then that makes Mirajane our Mistress," realized Freed. "We shall vow to protect you too in the name of the Thunder God Tribe who swore loyalty on Laxus-sama." He exclaimed and bowed at Mira. The other two Raijinshuu grinned and followed his actions, even Ever who was proud but recognized this as something natural.

Mira smiled at all of them -this seems to be a day full of reasons to smile- and nodded to them gratefully in response.

"You know, sometimes, you act like Laxus' overprotective children." Lisanna commented.

Mira laughed. "Oh, that means I already have three overgrown kids!"

"Don't say that." Bickslow retorted. "It wouldn't do for Ever to flirt with her uncle." And both Ever and Elfman tried to punch Bickslow who playfully dodged them. "Just kiddin. Cool down lovebirds!"

And both chased him around.

Everybody laughed.

"Well, for whatever reason this happened, Fairy Tail is acknowledging this relationship!" Makarov shouted.

"It's high time for a drink! Let's celebrate Fairy Tail style!" Cana shouted.

"YEA!" And yes. The party begun.

...

"Mira's taken!" cried Macao and Wakaba.

"Come on dad. Seriously? You're going to cry about this?" sighed Romeo who slumped himself on the table.

"Pair of freaks!" commented Carla which made the duo cry even louder.

"Oh I think they're funny." Laughed Wendy.

"Dad, at least someone appreciates you both." Commented Romeo.

…

"Cana, aren't you happy this turned out right?" Erza asked the drinking Card Mage.

"Can't say I'm not. That's one successful project. A couple of twists and turns but it ended better than expected." Cana grinned.

Erza smiled. Yes. Indeed it did.

"Want me to try a little something on the blue guy?"

"Huh? You wouldn't…" Erza turned a little jumpy when she grasped the meaning of what Cana said.

"Kiddin. I'm done with the matchmaking. Not really my forte." And she drank to that.

Erza sighed. Why was she even panicking every time someone mentions him?

…

"Lucy. Aren't we in a relationship?"

Lucy freaked out and looked at Natsu. They were on the corner table eating and drinking when Natsu paused before eating a bread and suddenly asked her that question. Seriously?! Was he serious?! Thankfully, no one was paying them any attention, except Happy who was still eating seemingly oblivious of everything.

"Nn..Nana… Natsu! What do you mean?!" Lucy's heart was pounding. Natsu was looking pretty serious.

"Aren't we close? We eat together, laugh together, work together, sleep together."

"O… Of course we are! We're bestfriends." Never mind the sleep together part! Just to clarify things, they literally just sleep on the same bed!

"But isn't being bestfriends a relationship?" Natsu's eyebrows were meeting. He was looking bothered and curious.

Where is he going with this? "Yes."

"Then what's the big deal with Laxus and Mira being in a relationship?" Natsu asked innocently.

Lucy wondered how this innocent creature managed to live on Earthland for so long and stay innocent! Oh and he made her so nervous! "It's different."

"How's that? They're not married like Alzack and Bisca."

It's hard to explain things that are so obvious. "They could be. They're lovers now. They love each other."

"But I love Lucy!" And Lucy froze, and burned up real red until she was steaming. Did she hear this one right?

"And I love Happy! And everyone! We're all lovers!" And then innocent Natsu blew it again.

Oh, this is becoming a headache!

"Now they become closer. They'll probably eat together, laugh together, work together, sle…" She was speaking lower and slower with every word as she realized what she was saying a little too late.

"Oh, we're lovers!" Natsu exclaimed, like it was as obvious as eating fire.

"I give up! Eat, just eat! Don't mind anything! That's not important at all! Don't think about it!" Lucy shouted. She was really feeling her heart beat faster. Why was she reacting like this?

"Okay!" Natsu obediently resumed eating.

Lucy dropped her head on the table.

"Lucy." poked Happy.

"What?!" snapped Lucy looking at the exceed who was barely containing his laughter.

"You likeeeee him." Happy whispered on her ear and Lucy held him by the head, stood up and kicked the stupid exceed away.

…

"Gray-sama, let's become lovers too!" Juvia grabbed Gray's arms as he was about to refill his drink.

"Geez! I was wondering when you'd say that!" And then the ice mage realized something. "It's not right. I'm starting to know what you're going to say! I'm used to you!"

Juvia looked at Gray surprised before she smiled and cheered loudly. "Gray-sama said something really romantic. Juvia is in bliss!"

"What did I say?!" Gray wondered. And Juvia just held him tighter in the arm like it was the most natural thing to do.

"Laxus and Mira huh. Didn't even notice it. Did you expect this? It sounded awhile ago that you did." Gray asked the happy water mage.

"Juvia is a love expert!" she just said.

"Yea. Right. Whatever."

…

"Levy, I thought I'd apologize. I worried you, didn't I?" Mira said as the script mage sighed at the counter.

"No. It was our fault. Sorry for messing around. We just thought it'd make you happy."

"I guess you succeeded." And then Mira looked at her curiously. "I was wondering about this. Did you try drinking the potion?"

"What?!" Levy panicked as she took a glance at the Iron Dragonslayer who was currently annoying Laxus and then immediately turned to Mira again blushing.

"You don't need to answer. It's obvious. Well, why didn't you confess?"

"I was thinking about it but there wasn't exactly time." Levy recalled the whole event. She drank the potion when it was finished just to test if it works. She expected to see him when she drank but the vision still startled her. She had wanted to confess after Mira and Laxus became a couple but then everything went wrong and she was just disoriented and she just didn't have the time.

"Well, there is still time. But of course, it's up to you."

And Levy just bended her head down wildly blushing much to Mira's amusement.

…

"So much love," thought the little ghost who was looking at the guild members from the ceiling. "You did a fine job raising them, Sixth." She smiled cheerily.

...

Laxus walked to the kitchen just to get out of the noise and found Mira talking with the blue exceed who flew away grinning mischievously after seeing Laxus. "What's with the cat?" And then it hit him. "It's him isn't he? The reason you know about Erza and Jellal. And the whole love potion trick."

"Hush! It wouldn't do if they know." Mira winked.

"You really do have your ways." And he sat down on a barrel and looked at the white-haired mage.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mira.

"Peace and quiet. And you."

Mira blushed a little. "I could get used to you."

"I don't want it any other way. So, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" It sounded foreign as Laxus said it but it sounded right.

"After the confession and the announcement, you're asking me something obvious?"

"We never really established anything yet." Laxus just shrugged.

Mira just sighed. "I suppose we didn't but we are being celebrated. I see the whole guild is a mess again. And after all the trouble they went through repairing it. I feel a little guilty for causing some damage."

"Do you want to go on a job with me?" Laxus asked out of the blue shocking Mira. "It would earn us jewels and you said it yourself, you're bored and you want to go out."

"Laxus, is this your idea of a date?"

"Tomorrow." He just grinned.

"I'll go talk to my siblings first. But…" And then she went to him and kissed him briefly on the cheek surprising him since he didn't expect it. "I'd love to."

* * *

"I think it's perfect! I have always wondered when this will happen," Lisanna skipped in front of her sister, smiling happily, walking backwards.

"You act like you expected this Lisanna. How did you know Laxus likes me?"

"I didn't. But I have a feeling you like each other." The younger female Strauss smiled a little more and then turned around so her back was towards her siblings as she walked ahead. "Remember Edolas and how people in there are somehow the exact opposite of their counterpart in Earthland?"

The older siblings nodded wondering what that has to do with everything. They heard about Edolas from Lucy and the others.

"Only Mira-nee and Laxus seemed to have not changed now that I think about it. I never thought about that earlier because before I was transported there, Mira-nee was still the gothic bully, no offense."

"None taken."

"And Laxus was, well, he was distant. In Edolas, however, Mira-nee has always been kind and pleasant and the Laxus there, he was quite overbearing. He hates everybody, hates Fairy Tail, tell us we're all a bunch of weaklings unfitting to even live. I really disliked him."

"He did have that phase here." Mira remembered some incidents before. Elfman just nodded.

"But for some reason, Mira-nee in Edolas would stop me from talking ill of him. I thought it was only because she was really kind but then in those rare times Laxus was there, you… I mean she, would always look his way and blush."

"Really? The other me do that?" Mira was amused.

Lisanna laughed. "Yes and you know what? Edo-Laxus would always tease and harass Edo-Miranee but even though he laughs when she scolds him, he would always stop and simply sit right at the corner of the bar and order lots of drinks. I realized he simply wants her attention. And I thought, maybe they like each other. So when Cana said she'd bring you two together, I just got excited."

Mira smiled at her sister's giggling.

"Still, you shouldn't have taken part in it or tell our sister about it. What if something goes wrong?" Elfman grunted. And then he shouted. "A man will not take part in any plans that involve his sister."

"A woman will take part in any plans that involve the happiness of her sister," Lisanna retorted. "I also thought Mira-nee needs a little rest since she was always working hard. Besides, Levy volunteered the idea. She would never do anything that would harm her friends. She might even try it first if she wasn't sure enough."

Mirajane was touched by how much her siblings care for her but thought it wouldn't do for them to argue about something they share in common. "Thank you."

Elfman and Lisanna stopped and looked back at their big sister.

"I love you both and thank you for always thinking of me."

"That's just natural." Elfman commented.

"After all, you always take care of us." Lisanna smiled.

Mirajane smiled. She was after all, a very lucky woman.

"But Mira-neechan, I never thought you and Laxus were this close before." Elfman commented after a little while.

"Actually, I've seen Laxus look at you since I was on to him but if I didn't notice it in Edolas, I wouldn't have known you liked him."

"That's because I only realized I liked him not too long ago. In fact, I was only sure about it just a while ago."

"Isn't that too fast?" says the bulky man.

"Nonsense," Lisanna said as she suddenly became enthusiastic. "Oh tell me when you realized it? And how did he confess? I've always thought how he'd actually come to telling you."

"Oh. Now that I think about it. It was me who confessed first. Clever."

"Really? What happened?" Lisanna asked. Elfman was just walking, awkward at the girl-talk but still listened because he was curious.

Mira just smiled.

"You're not going to tell us." Lisanna sighed.

"Oh, also. I would go only if you approve. Laxus asked me to go on a job with him tomorrow."

Her two siblings went wide-eyed.

"Really? That lone wolf?"

Mira could not help but laugh at Lisanna's description.

"Fine with me. I've always wanted you to step out of the guild. It's good that you're happy working there and we're all happy you take care of all of us. But I think it's time you enjoy. It's a waste of your power if you don't go take a job."

She really missed Lisanna and her kind soul. She expected her to say this.

"Elfman?"

"Laxus is a man! He'll take care of you as promised."

And the Strauss siblings merrily continued to walk home.

…

The next day.

It was another typical day at Fairy Tail. Erza just banged the heads of Natsu and Gray for trying to provoke each other an all out fight. Lucy sighing as she just gave up trying to stop Natsu halfway through the fight since she saw Erza approaching anyway. Juvia squealing at the sight of Gray declaring he's still handsome even with the bump on his head after his collision with Natsu. Cana was drinking once again sitting on the bar counter. Makarov lazing around on the far side of the counter, the Raijinshuu with Laxus, the Connell family eating lunch, Nab on the request board, Vijeeter dancing, Reedus finishing his painting on the events yesterday, Wakaba and Macao drinking with Wendy, Romeo and Carla who were all trying to cheer them up since they were still sad about the loss of Mira's singlehood as what the old man duo says. And everyone else just hanging out.

There was of course a slight difference. Instead of Mira serving the people, the bar was manned by Lisanna and Kinana. Levy and Gajeel were suspiciously missing which was why Jet and Droy was crying on one table with Lily trying to cheer them up. Mira, dressed in her travel cloak, leaned on the counter next to Cana's side. "Well, I never got to congratulate you on your first matchmaking success. How does it feel to matchmake the matchmaker?"

Cana looked at Mira. "It was fun! You play well."

"The love potion is a clever idea."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret asking why?" Cana was eyeing her.

"How does your drink taste? Anything weird?" Mira asked.

Cana threw the barrel. "What the hell! Did you put somethh…"

And the door opened and a certain drunken hunk of a man welcomed Cana's eyes.

Cana glared at Mira accusingly. "You put the damn potion in my drink! That's why I'm having a vision."

"Wiiilld!"

"And it talks! It talks?" Cana looked at Bacchus and realized he's actually there and not some potion-inspired vision.

"Of course I didn't. I wonder what made you think that after you saw Bacchus." Mira said almost innocently, index finger on her chin.

"Bacchus! Why are you here?" welcomed the requip mage.

"Claiming my price." He said hiccuping red faced.

"What do you mean?"

"That old guy Gildarts lost to me." He said proudly and expected some gasps but instead met with Erza sighing and a lot of mocking laughter from the guild members.

"What's this supposed to mean?" shouted the surprised Drunken Lord.

"I don't believe you," said Natsu bluntly.

"You're a hundred years behind Gildarts. You've got to be kidding us." Gray said casually.

"_Maybe in some drinking battle."_

"_But Gildart's good in drinking. Cana got it from him I suppose."_

"_But he's the drunk falcon, whaddya expect?"_

"_But in a battle?"_

"_NAHHHH."_

Whispered a series of background random voices.

Bacchus, after hearing all that, laughed real hard in his drunken stupor. "A wiiild guild! I like it!"

"What do you mean by price?" Erza asked him again.

"Well, it's nice that a fine woman ask." He put his hands on his waist and leaned near Erza, another hiccup on the process much to Erza's distaste as she smelled alcohol.

"Gildarts lost to me in a drinking match where the bet was getting the other a fine woman. He ran away when I woke up, that cheatin rascal. A man keeps his words, right?" He turned his attention to Elfman who repeated his words in a shout before Ever elbowed him. "Is this a time to agree with him, you bean-brain!" Which pretty much started a staring contest between them.

"And just to prove to him, that I, Bacchus Groh of Quatro Cerberus, always gets my price, I'm here to take this chick!" And he pointed at Cana who was at that moment already really annoyed. "Heard she's his daughter. A fine price indeed." He said walking staggeringly to Cana and examined her perversely much to everyone's dislike.

"Bacchus! We will not let you…"

"Ahhhhh. What the heck?!" Cana interrupted Erza and jumped down the counter pointing challengingly at the drunken man. "I'll go with you only if you lose to me in a drinking match."

"Such spirit!" Bacchus grinned.

"But Cana! You already lost to him, right?" Lucy reminded her, worried.

"Oh come on! That's only once. I never got to redeem myself. Are you man enough for that?"

"What's the bet?"

"You didn't hear me? I'm the bet!"

"But you're already a price. Your daddy lost remember?"

"Considering he managed to escape you, he sobered up pretty fast. If you ask me, he won that bet. But consider it void. That old man forgets things. So you up for another drinking match. You've got nothing to lose but your dignity, if you even have that"

"That's too reckless Cana!" Macao shouted.

"Oh shut up. It's a fine time to drink. I'm really pissed off right now."

Mira flinched a little.

"Wild. Wild. Wiiiild! I like the spirit! I never back down on a bet!"

…

While everybody was cheering on the two drinking masters and before things get even wilder, Laxus went near Mira and signaled her that it's time to go.

"Laxus!" Makarov's shout before the couple went away. They turned to the guild master.

"What now Gramps!"

"It doesn't seem right to say 'take care' when it's you two who's going. But Mira, are you sure you're going to be alright taking a job again?"

"I guess I'm excited."

"The demon's excited. That's not sounding too well to your would-be-opponents. Well. I'll miss you Mira-chan!" cried Makarov running to hug Mira but Laxus stopped him, index finger on the guild master's head.

"Stingy brat!" frowned Makarov.

"Not a chance old man!"

Makarov jumped to the top of the bar counter and walked near Laxus so he could whisper near him, "A man must learn to control but if your needs grow, make sure to give me cute little great grandchildren!" And he jumped and ran away before Laxus could do anything about it. Laxus frowned and clutched his hands. "Old man, you're toast!" He murmured.

"What did he say?"

Laxus flinched and grumbled. "Nothin. Let's go."

Mirajane just tilted her head but decided he'd never tell so she walked beside him and the two powerful mages of Fairy Tail went out together.

…

"Did we miss anything?" Max asked as he and Warren were entering the guild after a job and saw Cana and Bacchus having a drinking rematch and Laxus and Mirajane going out together.

"We missed something important, didn't we?"

Warren just nodded, looking lost too.

...

"You couldn't resist that one last matchmaking before we go, could you?" Said the Lightning Dragonslayer as they were walking.

"I haven't properly thanked Cana for bringing us together."

"I wonder if thanking means punishing in demon tongue."

"Oh, I meant well. You'll see."

Mira looked at him and decided she wanted to hold hands so she did causing Laxus to look at her almost unbelieving. "You. Why do you like me? I've always been looking at you. You never seem to look my way."

"Aww. Must be sad." Mocked Mira.

"Shut it."

Mira laughed. When was it, she wondered.

* * *

Laxus caught her smiling idiotically one night as he was coming back from a job and she was doing last minute tidying up. The guild was almost empty but he requested a drink so she got him one. He asked her what she was thinking about. She was, at that time, overjoyed at the news she just heard that she couldn't help telling him about Erza and Jellal's romantic encounter.

"About time," he said. "I'd like to see a glimpse of this infamous fiancé who managed to snag that serious goof." And then they both laughed because they both didn't believe the blue guy's lie. By then, Mira realized she could have a nice conversation with this lightning god. It was probably the first time she really looked at him.

He was always distant ever since he put it in his head that he was nobody but a shadow of his grandfather. He rarely talked to her. But then, she remembered. He did come to her, that time, when she was still distant herself. He found her sulking in the garden one day when he was probably escaping from the noise of the guild too. They were just there unspeaking. Until the silence was broken when he told her she had a beautiful magic right at the time when she still despised the demon in her. She snapped, argued with him, shouted at him everything she was feeling. He didn't know anything. She was a demon, everybody should hate her. She was not human. What is so beautiful about this evil magic?

He just stood there and didn't take her bait. "Did you hurt anybody?"

That managed to stop her.

"Did you use that power to protect or destroy?" He asked. And she calmed down. If it wasn't for that power, she and her siblings would have died and the whole village would have been destroyed.

"I saw your siblings the other day trying really hard to learn that magic you desperately hate. They did a lousy job doing it but they were so serious. All the while they were saying it was all they could do to protect their big sister and I thought they must have a really good big sister for them to think that. Evil is only when it is your intent. Demon or not, you have the kind of power that your siblings want to gain to protect you. The kind of magic that protects, isn't that powerful and far from being evil? That's why I said it's beautiful."

She was close to tears.

"Did they show you the result yet?"

She nodded. She remembered them running to her a while ago showing off their abilities. She cried. She was crying really hard. That's right. She had returned after deciding to run away because they chased her and told her they would protect her with the magic she used to protect them. She came here at the garden because she was still hesitating. She, after all, has taken over a demon and she feared that power can only destroy. Laxus made her realize that it's up to her how she'll use that power. But she couldn't do anything but cry and she remembered Laxus panicking.

* * *

She laughed.

"What were you thinking?"

"I just remembered something."

"Will I know what it is?"

"I'm still wondering."

"What?"

"When did you start to like me?"

He looked flushed, troubled at the sudden question.

"I chased Freed all around like a lunatic, you'd think I'd be more embarrassed."

Laxus remembered. "I'd like to see you matchmake Freed."

"That would take a while. It would have been easier if you have a female twin."

"Get those weird ideas off your head."

"But I'm starting to imagine your female counterpart. She looks funny," Mira grinned. "But you're changing the subject. Well?"

"You remembered that time at the garden when you cried?" Did she remember? She was just thinking about it.

She nodded. "Was it that time?"

"No."

She was puzzled.

"It's troublesome to see you sad all of the time when you didn't need to be. I was always curious why you looked so down when you seemed to be quite powerful. Someone like you should be boasting that power and not despising it. I thought I'd set you straight. A sad face didn't really suit you."

"Were you always this kind? If I'd known, I would have loved you sooner." He blushed uncharacteristically. She really knows how to distract him in more ways than one.

Mira smiled. "So when was it?"

"After that. When you became a ruthless runt who bullied everyone who so much as glances at you. And then you looked at me one day, and smiled. That was when I realized I liked that smile. I liked how strong you were. I liked how random you change. Hell, I like everything you do," he said looking ahead.

Mira felt herself warming up again as she was looking at a different Laxus. "But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Lisanna died... Or sort of."

"Ow." Mira just didn't know what to say.

"I realized it was more than a crush when we grew older and I still kept looking at you. By the time I was ready to tell, you came home with Elfman, crying. Everybody, including me was helpless in dealing with that situation. And then you changed. You were devoted to taking care of the guild and of everybody, I thought you were doing fine and I don't want to ruin it by confessing. I devoted my time to being strong. You know what came next."

"That's it? Why do you boys always decide everything on your own? You thought I could never love a single person?"

"It looked like it. So then when did you realize you liked me?"

"Just recently." Mira said straightforwardly.

"Don't tell me it was yesterday or…"

"I was decided only yesterday. I started thinking about it when I told you about Erza and Jellal. And please don't tell Erza you got that info from me."

"Why then?"

"Do we need a reason for everything? I started thinking about you and us when we talked. Just a simple thought and I was recalling everything about you. And I thought, if I were to fall in-love, it would be with you. And I was right."

"Stop saying embarrassing things so easily."

"So Master was right. You are shy."

"Give it up." He groaned and looked the other way. Mira giggled.

And as they were walking, a few whispers were heard whether Mirajane Strauss, the model of Sorcerer Magazine and Laxus Dreyar, the Guild Master's Grandson were a couple.

"Are you bothered by them?" Mira looked at Laxus.

"No. But it pisses me off."

Mira laughed. "You are bothered. Want to surprise them?"

"What are you thinking now?" He looked at Mira.

"Come closer so I can tell you."

So Laxus leaned closer. Mira put her free palm, that wasn't holding hands with Laxus, on his cheek to steady him in front of her as she tiptoed a little and kissed him for everyone to see much to the lightning dragonslayer's surprise and delight.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Got busy all of a sudden. Sorry it took me too long to finish the final chapter. Yes. You read that right. It's final. Thank you so much for the support, reviewers, favoriters and followers._

_Vssasseranbuninjafromkonoha: Mira has ways on getting back at Cana. Yes. You can assume she had something to do with Bacchus though I'm not going into details about that. _

_The Awesome Being: Thank you for enjoying it. I love appreciation! =)_

_G who got sick: Well, Happy's a good scout and he loves fishes. Yes. Mira used him._

_Eva Inevitable: Thank you so much. I like details too. And since I like Miraxus, I tend to justify them. =)_

_Insignia7: I'd like to think he did and so I wrote it. haha_

_nekochan1994: Unfortunately, I'm concluding this 'complete' with this chapter. Thank you for coming back by the way._

_mgaa: aww thanks. I wanted to explain a lot of things so it's nice to hear you like how I do it. =)_

_Mira D. Blackjack: It's the final update. I hope you love it just as much. Thank you!_

_WELL, I ENJOYED WRITING THIS SO HAPPY READING!_


End file.
